Green Tint
by Libido
Summary: Envy is caught up in a bitter rebel against Mother, he gains unwanted and unexpected allies from the oddest places. But will the allies become more? Will he let them?
1. Dim Lighting

**Green Tint**

Written by: Alexa (Haraguroi)

Chapter one: _Dim Lighting_

Ed was off going to the store when he saw him. He was slouched against a dark ally's wall. Ed saw the figure collapse to the ground and turned his head, eyebrows raising, "Uh, hello?" he asked cautiously, stepping into the alley suspiciously, "Are you okay?" he asked.

There was a grunt and the being shifted, whimpering under his breath. Ed walked swiftly to him. In the dull light Ed still should have noticed something weird about the weird way it's hair fell, the revealed skin, currently sopping with blood. That was what drew his attention, "Oh my..." Ed's golden eyes widened a millimeter. He lifted the figure's head and saw his eyes closed. Hurriedly he checked for a pulse and found one. Shallow and quick, not good signs. Ed lifted the much-bigger person over his shoulder.

One would think he would have noticed by then the green tint to his hair, his strange outfitting. But the blood was all on his mind. He thought perhaps it was the way the shadows fell on his skin, or maybe it was the person was wearing a skin-colored shirt, and the tint was just like his old friend, Brigadier General Hughes. In the light his hair would seem green.

He concentrated on getting the figure to his temporary apartment he shared with his brother, Alphonse, though he was currently in Resembol visiting Winry. He sighed and unlocked the door, flicking on the light and laying the figure on the couch, eyes widening when he realized who it was.

Envy laid docile on Edward's couch. Let me repeat that, in case you didn't get the gravity of it. At least, this is what was going on in Ed's mind. _Envy_ was laying on **his** couch. **HIS** couch. The one _he_ sat on! Ed thought the world had been turned inside out and upside down. He looked at the wounded homunculus, confusion clouding his face.

Normally, for all his concerns, Envy was the strongest of the group, it was always he who did the dirty work, the one who hauled things around. Maybe because he was the oldest and strongly. He was also normally insane. But that's another story.

Ed was shocked to see the green-haired sin on his couch, apparently he hadn't the notion that it was he who brought him in there. Then the blood reminded him. The wounds weren't healing, like they did for all the other homunucli. Here was the strongest, a large knife wound going from his left shoulder blade to his right hip, and then from his right shoulder blade to his left hip. A large X. Ed looked at the rest of him.

There were scratches along his face, and multiple places where a hole was dug clean through his body parts. Like his leg. Also his hair was damp, and matted with blood. Ed was confused, one, how come the wounds weren't healing? Secondly, how could he be brought down like this. Sure, he knew that he would be able to bring the sin to his knees, but how could anyone else? (Ed is quite modest as you can tell.)

It looked as if he had been in a large fight and lost. He was bleeding and soaking his couch with water and blood. Ed ran to get towels and water to clean him up when he saw it. Envy had shifted, allowing Ed the pleasure of seeing his back, which looked as if it were beaten, or flogged. There were old, thin, white lines of scars, but newer, fresher ones, which were covered in dirt and grime. Then, on Envy's lower back, just before the small, gender confused skirt Envy chose to wore, was a large G, crudely knifed into his back. Ed stopped for a moment, staring at the G. So far, he hadn't the pleasure of knowing what it stood for.

He quickly regained his senses (What he still had from the shock of learning he brought his worse enemy in his house of his own free will) he got water and towels, beginning to clean what he could see of the homunculus. About half way through, Envy shifted and groaned, laying on his back with a grimace. He opened a violet eye.

His first sight was Ed, back to him, wringing out his towel. When Ed turned to him again he frowned, "Stay still, I'm not done cleaning you up."

Envy blinked, eyes dull and dazed. "Ah..." he said confusedly, using the phrase he always used in weird/awkward/confusing/twisted situations. He shifted again as Ed put the towel on his chest. He then realized he was nearly nude save for his skirt.

Edward kept his eyes on Envy's chest, trying to ignore how delicious it looked. For it did, look delicious, I mean. Ed blushed, turning a light shade of pink. It wasn't so bad cleaning an unconscious body, they couldn't respond. But Ed felt Envy's violet eyes watching him. When he got to a large hole that had punctured through to the other side, he felt Envy gasp and stiffen.

Ed concentrated. Only on Envy. He ran over his chest with the lightly-heated water and felt Envy stiffen again. There was no wounds on them, though. Ed did not get it at first, but after a couple more trials and a whimper from Envy, Ed understood and blushed a nice solid shade of scarlet, all the way to his neck, "Stay still." he commanded breathlessly.

"I'm trying." Envy said, voice hoarse. It was the first Ed had heard from him, "Where are we, anyway?" he asked, trying to ignore the heat rushing from his feet to his head, making him lightheaded.

"My apartment." he said, trying to sound casual about the whole thing.

"Why did you bring me here? Aren't you supposed to want me dead?"

"Aren't _you_ supposed to want _me_ dead?" Ed retorted, running the cloth over Envy's neck, "What happened to you anyway?" he asked, "You were covered in blood when I found you, and some of your wounds still won't heal. Like these damn puncture wounds."

"Touche, kid." Envy said and snorted at the question, "Like I would tell you, Fullmetal Pipsqueak. As far as I'm concerned it isn't any of your business."

"That's some sort of thanks for the guy that just saved your life!"

"Saved me life? Hardly. I would have been fine, I bet."

"Sure you would have," Ed said, rolling his eyes, "So, then who's that G guy? I can't get the damn thing to wash off." Ed turned Envy over and tried to scrub at and around the spot.

"Enough." Envy said, voice angry. With a flash, Envy was changed. Instead of his gender-bendered clothes, he wore a black sweatshirt and sweat pants, "They'll heal overnight." Envy said, "I swear I won't hurt you tonight if you let me sleep here."

"Swear?"

"Swear on the bastard's grave." he said solemnly.

"Alright, I suppose I..-" he stopped and frowned. Envy was already asleep, an arm strewn over his eyes.

That night, Edward dreamed. We're dreams about a great, furry monster with green eyes. Then it turned into a dream about the alphabet chasing him with knifes and carving their letters into his skin, crawling all over him and forcing him down. Edward gasped upright, looking around. It was dark, he was alone in his room, Envy was next door. Ed sighed and went back to sleep.

This time he dreamed that wonderful things were being done to his body. Wonderful, lovely things that made his legs quake, made his lips part in breathy moans and his lungs shudder. He was filled with heat at whatever was going on between his legs. He loved it. Absolutely loved ever last fucking minute of it. Ed was a teenager. All teenagers have wants and needs in their existence. When Ed pulled at thick dark hair to see in his dream who was doing this to him, he wanted to thank them, he gasped. There was Envy's violet eyes.

Ed woke up, looking down and finding his bed slightly damp. He looked down at himself and blushed scarlet. His member was at full attention, standing tall and proud. He blushed and tried to go to sleep, only to be greeted by the same dream. When he woke up for the day, Ed found his sheets were more then a little damp.

Wahoo, first chapter up. I hope you guys like it. Oh, there may be, like, one lime in this story, I don't want it to be just, like, all smut. I think these two should have a better relationship then just hot sex. But that doesn't mean Ed can't dream about it. ;D So anyways, this is going to be my first story that I'm actually dedicated to finish. So, please review, it helps me along. o.o

-Alexa


	2. Betrayal

_Hey, ya'll. I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter, thank you two who reviewed. _

8

In the morning, Ed couldn't stand to even _look_ at Envy splayed haphazardly on the couch. It seemed most of his wounds were healed. Seems like all he did need was one night's rest. _'Great'_, thought Ed, '_that means he can leave and quit making me paranoid'_. He made breakfast, nothing for Envy, since he didn't really need to eat, and Eggs and rice for him. He was surprised at how good it came out. He normally couldn't cook to save his life.

"What, nothing for me?" came a drowsy voice from the couch. Ed looked over and saw Envy leaning over the couch's end, arms underneath his chin in a demanding fashion, "Just because I'm a sin, doesn't mean I can't eat. Give me your breakfast."

"Find your own." Ed said, taking another bite of his rice, he looked at the newly healed homunculus and found there were still small scars on his face, "What happened?" he asked again, "I didn't know the great Envy sin could ever get beaten up by anybody. What happened? Someone mug you?" Ed snorted as a picture flashed in his mind's eye. Envy with actual breasts screaming hysterically while men surrounded her/him/it, whatever you call him, and beginning to cut and hurt her.

"Oh please, Edward, use your mind. No, I didn't get mugged. I should kill you for that, you know, I could, too. You know that by now, right? Because I will eventually, and when I do you'll be begging for mercy and screaming that you'd make me a THOUSAND breakfasts as long as I didn't kill you. And I'll laugh and say that a thousand breakfasts wouldn't be nearly as satisfactory as killing you would be."

"So you have this all planned, do you?" Ed asked, raising an eyebrow at his whole death tangent, "So, how much of your little life do you spend on this well worked out plan." when he blinked Envy was gone, "Hey, wait, where'd you go?"

"Right here Shorty." Ed turned to his food again and found his eggs being consumed at a speedy rate, "Hey, these aren't that bad. Who knew the Fullmetal Runt could both kill people and cook a decent breakfast. Well I'm impressed." he ruffled Ed's hair in a mocking way. You could tell he was fuming and was about to go off on one of his rants when he calmed down, much to the displeasure of Envy.

"Oh ha, ha, ha, is that all you can do? Insult my height? It seems that's all that anyone can do nowadays. If I were you, I would begin figuring out new ways to insult me, Envy, because it won't work." Ed had put down his rice to look superior and confident. When he heard a clang of a dish being set down and another one being picked up and fumed, "WOULD YOU GET YOUR OWN FOOD?" he cried.

"...But yours is so much easier to steal." Envy whined, though there was an evil glint in his eye. He continued to eat the rice, seeming to savor it and rub it in Ed's face, "it's a wonder you've controlled your emotions so much that you haven't tried to impale me with spikes, or shoot at me with a gun or slash at me or something. Well, you always do amaze me. I suppose it comes with the child prodigy thing."

"Let me have my food you overgrown rat, and get out of my house! I can't believe I brought you here in the first place! From now on I'm not helping the likes of you ever again!"

"You say that like you think it's going to happen again. Well, Chibi-San, let me tell you something, it won't, believe me. I didn't like having you in the room next door to me, either. It's so tempting to just go and kill you before you wake up. But nooo, did I whine? Not at all. I suppose this is some sort of punishment for being created- that I have to deal with you."

"How is dealing with me that bad! You know that you are so much worse, your evil, disgusting, rude, insane, and EVIL."

"I was created that way, Edo." Envy said, one eyebrow raising delicately, "Remember? I'm a sin, all I feel is evil. It runs through my very bones. I can't help what I am, I was made this way, but you? You can change. Yet so far all I've seen from you is irrational anger. You know, we could be the best of friends if you just gave us all a chance."

Ed frowned, "I'm not going to help you, you know that Envy," he growled darkly, "I'm working to kill you, and as soon as I find out who created you I'll gather their bones and I'll make sure you die before anyone else." he glared, eyes narrowed.

"But that's the thing!" Envy said joyously, jumping from the counter where he was sitting cross-legged eating Edward's food, "You don't know who created me, though I've given you so many hints, your little mind still hasn't comprehended all the possibilities of who I could possibly be! Your mind just hasn't fathomed it yet!"

"Then why don't you ruddy tell me! Don't insult me when I haven't one solid clue to base my research on! Besides, I thought you said you forgot who you were before you became Envy." Ed said suspiciously, "I thought all the homunucli didn't have any memories."

"We don't. Well, at least, we aren't supposed to. But we do anyway. See this little tattoo," he turned his sweat pants into the skirt he wore, showing him the tattoo of oroburos, "this little number gives whoever has control of us to, well, control us, and regulate our memories. I, being the oldest, have the most. I remember nearly everything except my name, I just don't like to give that information out. Lust remembers who she was, so does Wrath, Pride, and Sloth. Greed and Gluttony, though. I don't know what it is with G names, though Greed never really cared, and Gluttony is a moron."

"So you have the most. If you want me to find out so badly, then why don't you just freaking tell me?" he asked in frustration.

"Because if I told you, you would be so shocked! You would just stare at me for a little while as if I told you your little mechanic girl you go see every time I bust up your automail had a penis!" the pint-sized alchemist when red, "See? Exactly! I don't think she does, when you two screw, please tell me if she does or doesn't."

Edward growled, "Get out of my house!" he said furiously.

"Aw, why? I thought we were having a moment or something corny or warm or fluffy or whatever you humans call it. Gah, those words make me want to vomit. What is with your language that has so many disgusting words?" he made a retching noise as he stood.

"Get out of my house NOW." Ed ordered, pointing to the door.

Envy sighed, smirking and laughing, "You know, you shouldn't get so angry. You might burst a brain vessel, and if you die that way, then you can't die by me." he said. He added, faux woe tinting his voice, "And that wouldn't be _any _fun, now would it?" Envy went to the window and opened it, turning into his normal costume, "See you later, Chibi, have fun being all alone- Oh, I have to add something."

"What." Demanded Ed flatly, crossing his arms. This particular sin was about to get a mouthful of metal if he spout out one more height or other various insult.

"Have you ever wondered why Alphonse went to Winry's alone, and didn't invite you?" he leered, eyes sparkling. He then shook his head, "And all this time I thought you would get the girl. But you know, girls are weird. Especially that one. She's happier with a can of empty metal than with a flesh and blood human." he shook his head, "Though how anyone would _want_ a human is beyond my knowledge." Ed threw a knife at him and Envy laughed as he dodged it, jumping out of the window, "See you later, Fullmetal Pipsqueak."

Ed fumed, furious that the sin even dared step that border with him, "Who does he think he is, anyway? Waking up, insulting me, stealing my GOD DAMNED FOOD. I fucking hate that guy. He needs to go burn or..something." he said, searching his vocabulary. He settled on the couch. Surprisingly, it was still warm from when Envy laid on it. That made him remember Envy and sleep, which made him remember his dream.

Pretty soon, after just a couple moments of thinking about that heated dream, his cheeks were flushed and he had the beginnings of a ripe erection. He blushed scarlet and looked around. He was in a top room in an apartment complex, Al wasn't due till about noon. Oh, what the hell. He slid his pants off, he had some stress to relieve.

----

Envy was walking the streets weakly. He soon found out not all of his wounds were healed, especially the G knifed crudely on his back. He changed into a man with shorter hair, a more muscular body, and baggier clothes, like the ones he saw on the older human kids. He looked through his bangs and sent a jet of hair to them, sending them scattering. He could barely walk, so he shuffled. He was freezing, though it was about noon on a summer day. He was sweating yet he didn't feel the heat that caused it. It was a cold sweat to him.

He shivered and wrapped his sweatshirt closer around him, getting weird looks from the tourists and other miscellaneous people walking the streets. He opened his mouth to give an angry rebuttal to the stares but shook his head in fatigue. He put a hand to his forehead and felt the heat relaxing. Finally, some heat. He should just find a nice warm blanket and cuddle up with his forehead to various parts of his body.

He realized he couldn't do that. He couldn't even go home, not for a while, at least, not until he got the scarred man to fall into their trap. Until then he didn't have a home to go to. He touched a hand to his lower back and grimaced, then realization dawned on him. The G must have gotten infected. Ed hadn't cleaned it last night that he could remember, so with the grime and rust from the knife he must have gotten it infected, "Damn." he cursed angrily. He should see a doctor, but he doubted the humans would know what was wrong with him and why his cuts weren't healing. He just had to find some place to stay and ride it out.

Envy thought. Home wasn't an option, since he was currently banned from there until he learned how to 'respect his elders' he sniffed in disdain, Mother's house was off limits because she was the one that issued the before mentioned ban, Edward didn't want to see him, who else was there? He cringed when he realized who could shelter him. The same person that gave him that infection to begin with. He was loathe to admit it, but before long, he found himself in front of the Devils Nest. He looked at the sign and narrowed his eyes. Greed.

He knew what he was getting into and he could already see the knowing leer pasted on those lips, showing sharp, shark-like teeth. It made him want to retch, but he couldn't. This was his last resort, and if he didn't get some heat soon he was sure he would die. Envy reluctantly entered the bar. Drugs, smoke, liquor, blood, and the sour smell of urine reached his sensitive nose. Cringing, he stepped farther in.

"Boss!" Came a voice, "You got a new visitor!"

"Well, well, well." Said a leering voice from the smoke. Envy's frown deepened as a head, then a body joined the voice. Spiky brown hair, dark violet eyes, shielded with sunglasses, smooth white skin, and the smirk Envy knew was going to be there pasted on his face like a banner of triumph, "If it isn't my wonderful brother, come in, come in, get out of the cold." he said smugly, putting an arm around him and frowning slightly, "Or the hot, whichever way you want to put it."

"Shut up Greed." Envy said angrily, voice slightly hoarse, "Just let me stay here. You know as well as I do why I'm here, since it was mostly your fault. What type of poison did you put on that knife anyway?" he demanded angrily, coughing a bit, "It won't heal and I think it's infected."

Greed smirked, loving the anger and desperation in Envy's voice. He shrugged innocently about the poison though, "I didn't poison the thing. Mother gave it to me when she found out I had escaped in hopes of a truce. I don't know if she knew I would use it against her favoritest little boy." he grabbed Envy's cheek between his forefinger and thumb.

Envy smacked him away furiously, "Don't touch me. Let me just use your home for a little while. Do you have any places that don't smell like blood and urine?" he asked, looking around, "You seem to have started quite a nice little home for yourself here. Among all the bastards of society. Your type of people."

Greed chuckled, "Ah, even in a pit of need you find the time to insult the people who are going to help you. You're such a little helpless case. It's funny, you see. Come, this way, no one will taint you." he said in a snobbish voice, thinking otherwise, "You can change into your real form. You know that everyone here knows what I am. I don't think they would think it odd if they saw you." Greed led Envy to a door and stopped, "Here you go." he opened it to reveal a small room with a bed, a radio, a lightbulb dangling from the ceiling, and a fan.

"Currently, my cute form is pasted with wounds that wont heal, thanks to you and mother's knife. No, I think I'll skip the little Sin Fashion Show." he said, voice laden with hatred, "And if you tell these humans anything, I will make sure every one sent to my room will be escorted out by what is left of their genitals. Queer bastards." he muttered angrily, stepping into the room, "Fetch me blankets as well." he demanded simply.

"I'll have someone bring them up." Greed sneered, "You're lucky you're wounded. Since I am also prideful, I wouldn't dare bring myself to a level like urchins and take advantage of a fool when he's hurt. But when you're well, I suggest you be wary. You are in my home, now, and as long as you are here, you will abide to my rules."

"Yea, right, sure, whatever you say." Envy said, rolling his eyes, "Remember here, I could kill you with one swipe of my real form, so do not try to get superior and mighty on me, Greed." he narrowed his eyes, "I forced you captive once and I can do it again." he said angrily.

"Not in that condition." Greed said and left.

Envy sniffed and curled in the blankets, "What does he know," Envy said and decided very little. He closed his eyes and slept. Dreaming of nothing but dark solitude.

When he woke up, he felt considerably better, but hot. One reason because he seemed to have ten blankets piled on him along with hot water bottles. Next to him was a tray of food he took as he sat up. He began eating, as if he was starved. He tore at the bread with his teeth, then took a bite of the rice soup, reveling in the taste. He moved a hand to his lower back and tried to change so that the scar would be gone and realized he could. The poison had worn off. He breathed a sigh of relief. And stood, feeling in prime condition.

He stretched once he got out of the bed, purring as he changed into his regular looks with a smirk, "Oh Greedy-doll" he said in a singsong voice and opened the door, "I just want to thank you for all you did for me when..." just as he was saying it two males came up to the green haired sin, "Uh." he said, "What do you two want?"

The men held up money, "We were told there was a green haired lily back here looking for some fun. Well, we pay well, there's two of us, and we're told we're lots of fun."

"You do realize I'm going to kill you now." Envy said flatly and grabbed the men by their privates and swung them into the wall. Once they were thoroughly unconscious, Envy dragged them by their hair to the main bar area and threw them behind the counter, "Take out the trash." he commanded the bartender, who was currently Kimblee.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" he asked cooly, looking at the bodies with a lip raising.

"I'm the guy that could kill you. Take out the trash and show me where Greed is." he demanded, putting his hands on his hips, "Don't get superior on me, you're just as bad as that poor excuse for a homunculus."

"So you're Envy." the guy said, "He said to watch out for you. Something about permanent PMS or something." he shrugged, "I'll take you to the boss, but he may be busy."

"Now do you really think I give a damn, human?" Envy said and followed Kimblee to a large door, "Now leave, you're sickening me."

Kimblee had the urge to blow this particular sin to pieces. But he knew it would be for nothing. Homunucli in his eyes were like cockroaches. They're sick, gross, and are impossible to kill unless you hire an exterminator. He sniffed in disdain when he saw Envy enter his Boss' headquarters, "It's his funeral." he said, tucking his hands in his pockets and turning on his heel, leaving.

"Okay, so, Greed." Envy announced himself, "One. Are you fucking insane? Sending people down there, I should kill you for that. Two. I can't believe they call ME the insane one, when it is clearly you. Hiring humans now, I see. How desperate are you?"

Greed looked up, "I see you're better." he commented simply, "Perfect, you've been here two days, now you can leave." Greed waved a hand, "I have money to count."

"Greedy bastard." Envy said.

"Hence the name." Greed retorted.

Envy sniffed and left, leaving the bar and it's contents, "Thank god." he said, relieved. That certain sin was pissing him off to all hell. He inhaled fresh air and began walking down the street, not caring that humans gave him weird looks. Then he ran into the last person he expected.

Gluttony stood before him. Envy stood after tripping over the small sin and brushed himself off, "Gluttony?" he asked, eyebrow raising at the small figure.

"I'm sorry Envy." Gluttony said.

"What? Sorry? For wha--" he heard a noise behind him, felt water on his back, and then everything when black as he lost consciousness.


	3. Amber

When Envy woke up he groaned, stirring and finding he was chained to..something. He blinked and opened an eye wryly. He cringed and squeezed it shut, "Dammit, put out the god damn light" he cursed, squinting to try and see what was holding him. He quickly began to shape shift, but found it nearly impossible. He didn't know why, either. After turning into a bear, then a monkey he panted, turning normal and glaring straight ahead. He could see his surroundings clearer now.

He was in a small, white room. It was blindingly white, and the white painted walls were so white, one would think you would turn blind if you looked at them too long, especially with the bright florescent lighting. Envy cringed, looking at his binds, the only things that weren't white. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself, thinking of the smallest thing he could. A mouse. It didn't work. A fly, didn't work, a snake, everything he tried seemed to fail.

"You're here to talk, Envy" said a cold as ice, smooth voice. Out of apparently nowhere a door appeared, and Mother herself entered the room, "You know you could easily be my favorite, do you not?" Dante asked, stepping forward to the tied sin slowly, "If you just obeyed me. But no. You continue to rebel, and I continue to have to punish you."

Envy sneered, "Mother" he growled and spat at her feet, "I am finally fighting what you have laid down. I will not be your slave anymore just because you have this stupid tattoo on me." he snarled, glaring at her and struggling at his binds again.

"Oh Envy. You are so strong." she shook her head, "And all for nothing," she said, looking away, "all for nothing. You know how much of a disappointment you are? Even Greed has made a small pact with me. But you, you refuse to stop tiptoing on the borderlines of my patience, and you cannot do it for much longer without serious consequences." she warned, looking up at him, "Why not just be like all your little brothers and sisters?"

"Oh what are you going to do, old lady? I doubt there is nothing but dust that is from the one who created me. If there is that." he said, "So I am nearly invincible. Just because you have all the others under your little grasp, doesn't mean I have to be." He glared at her viciously, feeling like a snake about to strike it's opponent with venom, "Be wary of me old lady."

Dante smiled mildly, "Be careful with what you say. Or else you may find your little Edward boy isn't as alive as you want him to be." she threatened.

"What! You can't kill Ed! I'm supposed to kill Ed! And if you kill Ed, then I can't! See the logic? So therefore, so forth, etcetera, etcetera you cannot kill him!" Envy fumed, glaring at her, "You wait Mother," he sneered, "As soon as I'm released from these chains I will kill you so slow, you'll be begging me for anything I want. And I'll only point and laugh and kick your feeble old body." he said venomously.

"Well. I'll talk to you when you've been...persuaded. Greed. You and your boys may have your way with him." she said cooly to the room and vanished through the door. Coming from that same door was a large black man with a scar on his face, a heavyset, graying haired man and finally Greed.

"Well, well, well." Greed said, taking out a knife and tossing it in the air, catching it by it's hilt, "Look at where we are again. Doesn't this feel familiar?" Greed asked, walking slowly to the captive and holding the knife threateningly, "Are you afraid this time, Envy? Mother made those bonds so you couldn't run away. Not this time." he said and inspected his chest, "So clean." he commented and sliced off the tight shirt he wore, cutting the skin as well, "Oops. Not anymore." he said with a small giggle.

Envy grimaced as he saw his shirt sliced along with his skin. The pain wasn't too bad, he'd had worse from the first time. But Greed wasn't done yet, "Get away from me, Greed. Stop your stupid monkeys from staring at me and let me go." he demanded.

"Oh you're so demanding." Greed said and slid the thin cloth away from Envy's skin. Envy knew it would be no good to try and turn another shirt on him. He began dragging the knife through the pale smooth skin, slicking his fingers with the blood, "Oh, Envy. You're so charming." he purred.

Envy sneered, raising a lip as he spat on Greed, "Get away from me you sick bastard" he growled. One of Greed's men stepped up with a mace studded with sharp, metal points, sharpened lethally. In retort to Envy's bravery- or perhaps foolishness- he swung the mace up and into Envy's head, creating large gouge marks. Envy yelped in pain, it hurt even more when the points were being removed from his scalp.

"No, no, no, Envy, brother, dearest" Greed said, sarcasm seeping through the pores of his voice, "you are to address me as Greed, or maybe sir, but never bastard" he brought the knife up to Envy's face, "Now, see, we've given up on you and having you lure the scarred man to us. We've decided another approach, we're reverting back to the little Elric brothers."

"Yea?" Envy said darkly, eyes still shining defiantly, "What do you care, anyway? You only want the power in the world, not humanity." he said, "Why does Mother have you on her little collar and leash?"

"Because, in case you haven't noticed, with the homunucli humans, we will be the greatest power. After we destroy all the ones worth something, we will be the ultimate power. Then all I need is to take over once we're done, and that would be easy enough. Who knows, maybe I'll make you my court jester."

"I don't jest for anybody, Greed" Envy said distastefully. He turned away from Greed, "I will not have any part in whatever you're planning, and I will not help you find the Elric brothers. I have done that for too long, I will not do it anymore."

"Pity. Mother won't like hearing that. Mace." he said and the black man handed him the studded mace. Greed held it and hit him on the head with it, withdrawing it and repeating the motion. He smirked when he heard Envy's strangled cries, a point where Envy was stuck wanting to yelp or cry out in pain, but his pride wouldn't allow it. "You could be easier on yourself, Envy." Greed said smoothly, like silk.

Envy was aware he had blood all over his head. He felt it slide down his temple and forehead, down to his mouth where he tasted the metallic-icy taste of his own blood. He spat and bared his teeth at Greed, "I always knew you were a dog, Greed, but I didn't know you were trained, too." he said darkly, violet eyes still holding a vicious gleam in his eyes.

Greed glared and hit him with the mace again, "I am nobody's dog, Envy" he growled.

Even with the mace making Envy see stunning colors, he still had his tongue, "Then why are you bound by collar and chain?" he retorted angrily, squeezing his eyes shut so blood wouldn't get in them, then opening them to meet Greed's vicious gold eyes, glinting in malice.

Greed grabbed Envy's hair and pulled on it, uprooting some and also pulling on some wounds made by the mace. He dragged Envy's face close to his. Envy smelled the sour stick of liquor and cigarette smoke on his hair, skin, clothes, and mouth, "I am not bound by anything, Envy." he said, eyes flashing behind his sunglasses, "Anything." he said softly and wound the hand with his mace in it back, then whacked Envy on the side of his face with the mace.

Envy saw stars and blacked out completely, his last vision being Greed's sharp, pointy, shark-like teeth, bared in a malicious combination of smirk and grin in a Cheshire-cat-like way. Envy groaned out, "Bastard.." under his breath before he went dark again, his last thought being, 'I seem to be doing this a lot lately.'

-eEe-

Envy shifted and felt his head pounding, "Motherfucking little.." he grunted. It took all the strength he could muster to raise his thoroughly aching head. It felt like he had fallen down a steep cliff without a helmet and landed on large, sharp, pointy rocks. Then he remembered. In a way, he had. He groaned and found he could move his arms. He looked at them weakly and found he wasn't bound.

He was still in the same room, but he wasn't chained anymore. No, he was freed, and laying on the ground. He grimaced, catching an eyeful of the bright florescent lighting. He grimaced and closed his eyes, breathing through his nose. He inhaled the scent of bread and thin, watery soup. He opened an eye cautiously and found the food on a tray in the middle of the room. He lunged for it like a mongrel, starving dog. He grabbed a piece of bread and tore at the stale, hard piece, putting the tray on his lap.

He didn't care that the bread tasted like sawdust, that the vegetables and 'beef' in the stew tasted like rubber. All he cared about was that he was eating. He didn't care what. He tore at the bread and drank the soup, picking up the remnants of his soup with the last bit of bread and putting it in his mouth, "Ah.." he purred, "Not exactly a wonderful dinner, but it's good enough." he looked down and felt blood drip down the side of his face.

He saw scars on his legs and abdomen. He lifted his arms and found cuts and slashes, too. He frowned and morphed new clothes on him, headband, too, for his was ruined and tacky with blood. He found some wounds still remained stubbornly on his skin but he sighed, figuring they weren't too bad. Only the really deep ones continued the bleed. Mostly the head wounds that had been inflicted on him. He stood, a bit too quickly, and the white room whirled on it's axis. He groaned and placed a hand on his forehead, "Damn blood." he murmured, looking at the hand as it came up bloody. He figured he needed some sort of bandages. He sighed and morphed into a loose black shirt, then began ripping it into pieces and using it as a makeshift bandage. He tied it around his head like a bandana, letting his hair fall out naturally behind him, and a couple stubborn locks of brackish hair remained as bangs.

As he tied it in the back and willed a new shirt on him he thought, 'Perhaps I should keep this, even when they're healed. I must say, it does look very good on me.' he paused his train of thought and added with a smug look rising to the surface, "But then again," he said to the empty air, "I'm me. I look good in everything." he said. He heard the click of a lock and his head turned to the side he remembered having a door. He crept next to the area with the door and glanced around. He watched the door swing open, and when it did, he was ready. In his hand was a gun and he was ready to fire at will. He glared at who was the one opening the door, "I'm going." he said darkly, "If you do not let me pass, I will kill you and leave anyway, don't think I won't." he said the person.

The figure of Mother (In whatever form she possessed Envy could tell it was her, it was a son thing, he figured.) Looked stunned for a moment, then regained her cool. "Ah, Envy. Just the person I wished to see." she said, voice still smooth and calm.

Envy growled, eyes narrowing to slits in anger as he seemed to rise up like a snake, "I don't care what you say, Mother," he spat the word like poison, "I'm leaving." and with that he slid out the door. He turned around, not willing to let his mother have any opportunity to harm him at all.

She sighed, "I do wish that you could stay and have a nice visit with me." she said, mocking an old womanly sigh.

Envy laughed darkly, eyes still sparking dangerously, "You are never that innocent. I don't give a damn, anyway. What makes you think I do?" he growled, then, impatiently he waved a hand, "It isn't important what you think, though, so I don't know why I'm asking." he said, making the gun vanish.

Dante merely smiled gently and held out something wrapped in loose brown paper, tied with a rough string, "Here, then. Have this at least."

Envy looked at it and took it, opening it. He raised an eyebrow at the bottle. It looked like a small liquor bottle, and it was filled to the brim with a brown liquid, then capped with a square cap, "I don't drink, you should know that old lady. Besides, what's alcohol going to do for me? You know it goes right through my system and my body purges it almost immediately."

"I just wanted to lull you into a sense of security." she said and a devious smirk gleamed in her eyes. She pressed her hand against the wall of the hallway.

A light surrounded Envy, and he was suddenly filled with dread. He glanced around him and found he was right on the edge of a transmutation circle. Suddenly he went rigid, and fell to his knees, though he refused his body to faint, like it wanted. His stomach began to heave, but not in a normal way, like it was purging his system of more then his food. He coughed, and then his stomach lurched and he threw up not only his lunch, but some philosopher stones that made up his life. He gasped- he had to get out of the circle, or else he would be mortal for sure.

Weakly and got to his feet, though his body continued to want to retch. He took a step that felt as if his foot was weighed down by lead, and stepped out of the circle, his body shaking with the effort of both trying to keep his core in, and trying to move. Finally he was free, and he felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He wiped his mouth and found he still clung to the copper liquid. He glared at the lady on the other side of the circle and took a shuddering breath, "Can't kill me that fast, old lady" he sneered and spat at her feet, then turned on his heel and ran.

He didn't know how long he ran for, but all he knew was that when he reached the grassy hillside he never thought that he would feel any better then laying sprawled on the grassy hill, the full harvest moon glowing orange up above him. He looked up at the sky and felt wind caress his cheek. He turned and looked at the liquid. He didn't seem toxic. He shook his head and stood weakly, legs wobbling.

He forced himself to run until he had gone through another town and was once again in farming country. He rested for a while once more and stood. But, as he raised his leg to begin running anymore he fell to his knees. Cursing he struggled to regain his balance, but it resulted in the same way. The mixture of blood loss and the alchemy being performed on him had finally caught up with him. That, and being starved for who knows how long. He swayed as he stayed on his knees, cursing as he fell, his body not able to sustain itself any longer.

He thought to himself until his eyelids were too heavy. He closed his eyes and tried to think, then found even thinking tired him. It was the entire experience that tired him, and he just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. He tried to stand without success and fell once more, groaning and giving up, 'Just a small nap can't hurt. They won't be able to find me, I don't think.' he thought groggily and collapsed, the amber bottle still clenched in his hand.

-oOo-

Yo, yo, yo!Third chapter, ya'll. Thanks ALL who reviewed, you don't know how happy it makes me. So a couple reviewer responses, kay?

**Razatip**- I know about Gluttony, but I always make him a small fat guy. I don't know. I just...-shrug- Dunno. Glad you like it! Please continue to read, kay?

**Mew Mew**- Ed's a teenager, considering he has to deal with all the stuff and a super hot mechanic wearing skimpy clothes ;D, I would be a little sexually frustrated, too. Wouldn't you?

**XxxDreamTheaterxxx**- OMG I LOVE Dream Theater. They are like, awesome. So anyways, I'm glad you liked it. I like GreedEnvy, but only when I like tough love. Since they compliment each other so well, you would think they would have domme problems. 8D

**Kiriga**- Thanks, dude! This is like, my first REAL FMA story that I've done, so I hope a do a good job on it!

_There's others, and to all those people THANK YOU SO MUCH. You should have seen how happy I was. I ranted to my friend Mary. I hope you guys will continue to like my stories. And if you guys have any ideas, or want me to cowrite or something, I'd do it any day with any of ya'll. I don't think I should beta though, I know most of my grammar sucks, so bear with me on that. -smacks computer- Damn WordPad._


	4. Mail Call

-singsong voice- Guess WHHHAAT? Not only am I back with another chapter, BUT. I also have WordPerfect, now. BWHAHAHAHA, So, any who. Fourth chappy. HAVE FUN.

-o0o-

Envy moaned and held his head as he sat up. He had no idea how long he had been unconscious, what had happened, who had seen him, anything. All he knew was that he was in a small town, where, he had no idea. He got to his legs shakily, refusing himself to fall, and changed. Brackish hair became blonde, his 'bandage' made from his shirt became a bandana, though his wounds were healing. And finally he had loose black pants and a tight black tank top shirt underneath an open white dress shirt.

He looked at himself and shrugged, it would have to do. So he began walking up the hill to the town. He looked around, he knew that if he was going to be in hiding, he better have a good backup. He decided on things like his name (Jackson, he didn't think about last names, since he thought they were useless), where he was before he came (Central) why he left, (Needed to get away from home), and what he used to do (Worked in the military. Well, in a way he did, he did kill people, didn't he?).

He glanced around at the stores opening and scratched the back of his head, cringing as he hit a scab and nearly opened it. He frowned and bit on his thumbnail, his now stormy cloud gray eyes observing his surroundings acutely. He figured the homunucli would be able to find him if he didn't get into a routine soon. He suddenly saw a slightly tall (But not as tall as him, of course) girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a big black and white dog with a metal leg, walk into a store that said, 'FOOD.' on it's sign. He watched and slowly went in after her, beginning to curse himself for remembering just then that he forgot one important thing.

He had no money.

From what he had observed previously, humans use paper in exchange for goods, so Envy frowned and thought, standing stupidly in the soup isle. The blonde girl poked him on the shoulder, "Uh, excuse me, but can I go through? You're sort of...blocking the asile..Hey," she said, a bout of slight nervousness rushed through Envy, but if she knew about him he could always kill her, "Are you new here? I've never seen you before."

Envy breathed a sigh of relief softly and nodded to her, "Actually I am, I just got here, do you know a place I could stay and get a job?" he asked casually. Lying always did come easily to him.

"Uh, hm." the girl said thoughtfully, "Well, the mail carrier Steven is looking for a new mail boy to deliver packages and stuff, maybe go to him for a job? As for a place to stay, you could always rent a room at my house. We have someone living in one guest room already, but I don't think Aunt Pinako would mind if we rented the room to someone, especially if she gets paid."

"Well," Envy admitted slowly, "that's the thing, I don't exactly have any money yet. That's why I'm looking for a job."

"Well I suppose you can work little jobs and chores around the house to earn your keep until you can pay for it yourself with that mail carrying job." the girl said after some consideration, "Do you like walking dogs?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she moved past him to check out.

"Uh, I suppose I don't mind it, I've never really had to do it before." Or maybe he had when he was actually human. He didn't really care that much to go to great lengths to see if he had or not. He fixed his bandana, which he felt slipping off, and watched her pay.

"Well then you'll need experience. I'll come with you to get that job you wanted and then you can walk Den home, okay?"

"Alright, then, but, one question." Envy said.

"Yeah?" she asked, glancing at him.

"...What's your name?"

-EeE-

Envy soon found out, shortly after beginning his errand-boy job, that his new look was very, VERY popular among the girls in the small town. Winry, as he had found out her name, had tried to warn him, but it seemed every day he made his rounds, there were more and more chasing him home afterward.

Also he found out that this Winry was the same Winry that Alphonse was staying with. Envy would have laughed in the pure irony in the situation, but thought it may look weird to be laughing as Al introduced himself. So he acted polite and interested and asked the usual, 'Wow, don't you get hot wearing that armor all day?' innocent naive questions a newcomer would ask.

Alphonse proved to be a very good friend. He would make his bed for him and clean up after him- once he went in town to buy new clothes with him, since Envy couldn't just change into different clothes without a bag handy, and they didn't expect him to wear the same thing every day. Though he normally did, except when he would change into one of the spare uniforms Winry had laying around the house of Ed's. He merely acted honored to wear the clothing of such a well-known alchemist.

All in all, he thought he was doing a very, very good job for keeping a cover. Nothing in his attitude or clothes or looks even gave any of them the thought that he may be..not as innocent as he seems. He almost grew annoyed at the humans for being so insolent and foolish, and so trust worthy right off the bat. He thought it was ludicrous.

Then again, he thought all humans were insane, so his opinion did not differ much.

In a matter of weeks, he had grown used to the life of Resembol, and his now worry free agenda. He would work, run home, then do the dishes or whatever little chore the Rockbells needed to be done. One day, though, he was running home, when as he got there he realized he couldn't get in. He cursed when he remembered. Pinako had told him to bring his own key, for her and Winry would be in the basement building automail for an important customer - he wasn't told who, no matter how hard he tried- and they would lock the door to be safe. He glanced behind him and saw some of the faster girls running to him.

He glanced around and saw the forest and ran to it hastily, climbing a tree with agile grace and getting as high as he could before stopping and panting heavily; he hadn't had to run like that for quite some time. He rubbed his head where his wounds were nearly healed into bright pale scars, to stop the pounding as he slowly regained his breathing. He quieted himself; he knew some of the girls were good climbers.

He felt it before he heard it.

The slight lowering of the branch, then the resound crack, as it finally gave up the war between his weight and staying alive. With a yelp he was taken by such surprise that he fell with the branch, hearing his own arm snap. He yelped and frowned, about to heal it when he remembered. He was human, humans can't heal themselves, though it would be cool if they could.

He flinched as he stood and noticed his arm was stuck underneath the branch. He was about to move it, knowing he had moved heavier things then a stupid tree branch, when he heard rustling in the bushes. He stiffened, thinking, 'Shit.' But who came out wasn't the person he thought it would be.

Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist, stood before him, his golden eyebrows raising the slightly milimeter, "Well I'm glad I came, then" he said, "Fell out of the tree?"

"You know what, I think my arm is broken, so if you wouldn't mind getting the damn branch off of me and refraining from the damn jokes, I would be much obliged." Envy said angrily. He may have to fake naivety, but that doesn't mean he had to be pleasant or anything. Also, his arm was beginning to heal on it's own (Since he can heal faster, what with the whole homunucli thing), so he had to enforce his will on his body to make it stay broken.

"Sorry, I forgot what breaking an arm is like" he said jokingly, "Here" he clapped his hands together and placed them on the tree, turning it into a toy horse at Envy's feet, "Tada. And you even got a toy out of it."

Envy frowned, "Thanks, but do you think you could make, oh, I don't know, a sling for me while I set my arm?"

"You're going to do that by yourself?"

"Of course I am, who else would do it for me? A doctor? All they do different is load me up with sedatives and drugs so I barely feel a thing." Envy snorted, "Waste of money if you ask me." The real reason was because he didn't want any doctors taking a close look at his body. He still had many scars on his chest and legs, and that damn G on his lower back from his first rebel against Mother, he didn't wish for that to be seen. Impatiently he took his arm with the other and twisted it so it popped back in, holding back a squeal of pain. "See?" he asked through gritted teeth, "Good as new."

"Here." Edward began splinting his arm, "So what were you doing falling out of trees to begin with?" he asked, "I mean, even you have to admit it is sort of weird. I see a bunch of girls loitering around outside the woods, I come in, hear a crack, and find you on the ground."

"Hiding from those girls." Envy grumbled, "I was just trying to get to Pinako's, but see, they're working on automail for this big-shot guy and they won't let me know who it is for and all that stuff, Alphose is out, probably rescuing his cat, and so I'm locked out." he blinked and added, since he was supposed to not know him, "But why am I telling you this, you're a complete stranger." he stood.

"That's probably me. I need to replace my arm. I got taller since I last came." he looked extremely proud at that statement, as if he had just won the hormonal lottery.

"...Uh, I thought I said big-shot?" Envy asked, "No offense, but you're a bit..." he moved his hand down to his chest, "small." he finished, hiding a smirk and waiting for his explosion.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SMURF REJECT WANNABE!" Edward fumed, shouting and throwing his usual temper tantrum.

"...Actually, I think you just called yourself that."

"...Shut up. Who are you, anyway? And why are you staying with Aunt Pinako and Winry?"

"Oh, you know them?"

"Yes. I am Edward Elric, Full Metal Alchemist."

"...You're joking."

"No." Edward fumed, "Look, I just helped you with your arm, QUIT THE INSULTS. So anyway, who are you?"

"Oh, yea, right. I'm Jackson. I just moved here from Central, I needed a place to stay and Winry offered it to me."

"Oh really?"

"So does that mean your brother is Al? Weird, you two are nothing alike." he scratched his head cluelessly, loving the state he could get the Alchemist when he was being innocent. If he was being himself, he would have a couple knives through him quicker then he could say 'Wait'. He sighed and rolled his neck, "But you can't blame genetics. So, could you get in for me?" he inquired

"...Yea, sure, I guess.." Ed said, "Comon, then" he said and left the woods.

Envy followed smirking to himself as his gray eyes flashed violet, "Nice to see you again Fullmetal Chibi-san" he said under his breath.


	5. Friends

Over the weeks that passed; Edward, Alphonse, and Envy- going by Jackson- slowly began becoming friends. At first, Envy and Ed were skeptical of each other. But with much persuading from Al for Ed, and after much thought on becoming friends with his supposed enemy, they shake on it. No name calling, no mudslinging, just kind hearted...teasing.

Oh the teasing.

They developed a friendship, based solely on the chance to tease and pick at the other, but at the same time after a particularly long bout of nitpicking, they would laugh and rest on a hill to watch the sky until they were called in for dinner. Yes, the sin had made very odd friends. One night, though, about a week later, Envy ventured to ask, "So, how much longer are you going to be here?" at dinner.

Ed stopped, blinking and looked at him, then replied slowly, "I don't have any leads, yet, or any jobs I have to do." he said, "I don't think I have to leave until I find something myself, I get bored, or until the military needs me." he said, "And trust me, I'm in no hurry to get back to that bastard colonel and his whiney little short jokes."

Ed had grown a couple inches, so Envy, just to not feel inferior, 'grew' as well. Of course, not naturally like Ed had, but using his own little talent. Envy nodded and took a bite of his food, "But Chibi, I insult your height all the time, and you don't call me a bastard"

"Because you're you." Ed said gruffly, only sparing the brackish-haired sin a disdainful look in retort to the teasing I had just said.

"Oh comon, what, do you have something for this bastard colonel guy?" I asked, smirking as I took a sip of my drink. Before I gave him a chance to answer, I stood, "Well Pinako, Winry, it was good as usual. I'll take Den on the usual walk before bed now, alright?" I asked, looking at them.

Pinako nodded, "But you know you don't have the do that anymore. You have your job and you're just like family now, you've been here over a month or two."

Envy grinned, "But the walks give me a time to talk with Den about the day." he said and moved over, "Comon, Den" he called the large black and white dog. He patted his thigh and brought out a scarf Winry and Al had made him, since it was beginning to get colder out, "I'll be back, like always" he called over his shoulder and opened the door, allowing the cold to rush in for a moment before he was gone.

Envy went on many walks. He knew it could be dangerous, but bringing the dog seemed to bring him a sense of comfort. He patted the dog's head absently and turned into his androgynous form. Den had seen him do this many times, only he knew what Envy truly was, and he adored him all the same. They went on long walks until they came to a certain clearing in the forest.

It was small and secluded, the type you would find merely by chance. He glanced around and stretched near the water, jumping in it to reinvigorate himself. He took many dips like this, just for the sake of swimming and doing something other then delivering mail. It had been so long since he had killed somebody or done anything really active, he was beginning to feel lazy.

He shivered for a while until he got used to it and sighed, "Ah, Den, what a nice night, huh?" Den merely looked up and woofed softly. He continued swimming for a while until Den stood to her feet (Den is a her right? XD) and whimpered, pacing. Envy blinked, "What is it, Den?" Then, what he thought was a rock shot into the water and nearly hit him. He yelped and jumped to the land, quickly making himself dry.

"Oh, Envy." said a dry, smooth, seductive voice. All too familiar and all too unique to be forgotten. He stiffened and turned, "You haven't changed at all. Getting ancy in this small town yet? It's not like you to hide." Lust stepped from the shadows, trailed by Gluttony, always the faithful servant.

Envy frowned, violet eyes narrowing deviously as he clenched his fists, "Lust." he spat, like it left a bad taste in his mouth, "What are you doing here? Sent out by your master, no doubt. Why don't you go run back, and take your little dog with you." he sneered, lifting his chin in defiance, "I am not going with you."

"Oh Envy, so much like a caged lion," Lust said, stepping forward, Gluttony shuffling with her, "vicious and angry and anything and everything it can get it's claws on, always ready to strike and ask questions later." she cupped Envy's hand with a pale palm, "So fierce, so loyal, so...mighty." she finished, smirking.

Envy moved away, looking at her in disgust, "And you are like a lapdog," he retorted, his hands clenching tightly, "fun to look at and play with," he said, staring her in the eyes in a challenge, "but in the end, you are not useful for anything but show." he sneered.

Lust growled angrily and raised her hand, her nails shooting out like gunshots. Faster then Envy could turn, two nails went through each shoulder and pinned him to trees behind him. He cringed and squirmed, but only realized that he was making the wounds worse. Lust stepped to him slowly, anger flickering in her eyes, "I always worked with you, Envy. You had me, you had power, strength glory...Why give it all up? I've watched you for a while, gallivanting around with the Elric brothers like you're their new brother, it's sickening."

He glared angrily, "Because. The Elrics are more decent then you will ever be, whether you are turned human or not." he spat, "And I will not give them away to you, merely because you have no idea what you're doing without a proper leader."

"Father and Mother are leading us fine!"

"If they are leading you, then why is it that you and everyone else are stuck running and hunting down me?" he cringed when a third nail went through his stomach, but he faught the pain as he glowered at her, "Because without me," he answered, "you are nothing more then useless. You always counted on me to the do the dirty work and to go scout. Now you're in chaos and you have no idea where to turn to." he sneered, "Disgusting, really,"

Lust walked up to him and put a fingernail to his forehead, "What is stopping me from merely going straight through your head right now?" she sneered, "Mother and Father could create a new Envy, or have someone else do it, they would thank me, I bet."

"Going through my head won't kill me." he sneered, and with that he turned his arm into a snake, which bit down into the nail that was holding one side of him. With a cry Lust's nails retracted and Envy fell, panting, and already covered in blood.

"Oh, Envy. You put up such a good fight." said another sneering voice as it stepped out, followed closely by a shadow.

"So they have all the dogs on show tonight, have they?" Envy said darkly, wiping blood from his shoulders and mouth.

Greed and Wrath had joined their party. Greed's gold eyes shone brightly and flashed with pent-up anger. Soon, though, he calmed and turned into his true form. Sunglasses sliding off his face, eyes turning red, and teeth growing into fangs. "Lets make this quick, yes? I have places to be."

Envy stood straight, nodding, "Oh yes, lets." he sneered and turned his arm into a gun, releasing a volley of shots off at the foursome. Lust covered her fac with her hands, cowering, Gluttony jumped into a tree with a yelp, along with Wrath. Greed stood there and let his body take it, "Heheh, you won't kill me that easy." he groaned and ran forward, Wrath jumping down to join him.

Envy began dodging and parrying their blows, or trying to. When Wrath unleashed a string of rocks, sharpened to points at Envy, he could not dodge them all. One hit Envy and impaled him through the stomach, where one smaller one just grazed his eyebrow.

He squirmed and panted, blood beginning to dribble out of the corner of his mouth. Once he finally destroyed the stone he threw himself at Wrath, punching him fiercely into the ground filled with humid fury, heated and situated right in his chest.

Once he was satisfied with tearing apart Wrath he turned, fuming to the others, when a nail caught his shoulder. He cringed as he felt it go through him, he put his hand to his shoulder only to have his head belted with a familiar spiked mace. With a gasp he felt his other arm being, -not only ripped from covering his shoulder- but ripped off its respective shoulder, and into the mouth of Gluttony, who ate at it like a chicken bone.

The pain was intense, and Envy yelped, biting his lip to keep from yelling hoarsely into the sky. He didn't even notice it when his lip split itself. Envy was brought to his knees by a recovered Wrath, who had turned his arms into ropes and dragged him down. Envy was now pinned onto his knees, his shoulders up; but blood loss and loss of strength came back to him, his adrenaline left him, and he was left weak. He couldn't even lift his blood-stained head.

Greed crouched beside him, grabbing him by his brackish-colored hair and moving his head up, sliding a knife under his neck, "Now, maybe this time I should leave my mark right here. It wouldn't be so easy to coverup, and you would always be found." he purred, sliding the knife over his throat gently, not enough to leave a mark, but Envy could feel it.

"Go burn" Envy snarled, spitting at him angrily, eyes wild.

"You and me will burn side by side, Envy." Greed purred, slicing the side of his face with the knife, "We go hand in hand, you and I. Greed and Envy, they are so similar. Yet...One of us needs love, and the other is destined to be alone." he purred, "You know that didn't have to be. I would very happily.."

"Never again in your life." Envy snarled, knowing the answer.

Envy was the only sin not requiring love. Lust needed love- Love is so close to lust, after all. Sloth needs love because who else but somebody who loves her would do all the dirty work for her? Pride needs love because nobody can believe them the best unless they have someone (Or many someones) to call their one true 'Amor'. Gluttony, maybe not so much, but gluttony is described as an insatiable hunger or appetite for something, or to never stop eating, which would mean it would hunger for all, much like Greed in some ways. Greed needs love because he is greedy, and wishes for everything in the world. Power, glory, fame, money, love, he needs it. Envy and maybe Wrath can only sit by the sidelines and watch. Envy yearning for the love and compassion the couple (or perhaps multiple people.), and Wrath hating everything and everybody.

Greed snickered, "So rash, so rough...Exactly what I love about you." he purred and slid the knife over Envy's skin again, just below his Adam's apple. Not enough to kill him, to bleed him. Greed licked the blood off with his tongue, purring, "You taste so good." he purred.

Envy snarled and moved away, feeling disgusted. He looked up and found familiar golden eyes, catlike and wide in shock. He stiffened, spine and structure going rigid as he gasped softly, shaking his head the smallest millimeter. "What is it?" Lust asked, "Gluttony, go search." she commanded smoothly.

Gluttony nodded, always the loyal dog, and Envy squeezed his eyes shut, "Well, well, well, look what we have here." purred Greed and Envy heard him move to stand, "Looks like your little lover friend came to save you." he pushed Edward onto the ground in front of him

-TbC-

Like oh em gee. No, this isn't like, I'm going to make a sequel. My sequels mostly suck, anyway, so hi. Sorry I didn't pump this baby out as quick as I normally do. I sat down last night (Friday) with my bowl of popcorn and was thinking of pulling an all nighter when I get this phone call to babysit the next day...for ten hours. Yay, money. Cha CHING. I had more in this chapter, but then when I re-read it, it all sounded way too lame, and I didn't think you will like it, so I cut it there. ) Finished this right after Envy called Pride a puppet. Bwahaha. I was like, 'WOAH THAT FITS IN SO WELL WITH MY STORY' I got all excited.

But then I found out my dog had decided to chew up my favorite pencils/sharpies, and thus, I was sad. :(

OH WELL! Hope you liked the chapter, I like this chapter specifically, but that's just me. .; I'm actually surprised you people keep reading, I don't think I'm that good to be honest... Anyway, read and review, just like always.


	6. Sacrifice

Envy opened a violet eye and glared darkly, "I don't know what you're talking about Greed. I don't care about this human." he said simply, sniffing in what sounded like disgust, "Why should I? Humans are pathetic and worthless." He caught how Edward's eyes grew wide and how his pupils dilated, much like his were constantly. Violet eyes moved and latched onto golden, the golden eyes frantic beneath a mask it seemed only Envy could penetrate, and violet eyes inconspicuously glinting. In what, it was a mystery.

Envy prided himself on being the best actor (Or sometimes on occasion actress) in the homunucli group. He glanced up at Greed with violent eyes, and smirked, giving a slight shrug, well, as much as he could with two nails going through either shoulder. "Lets kill him for all I care, come on." he urged, swishing his hair a bit to the side, regretting it slightly as his wounds had not healed yet, "But." he added, "Let me be the one to do it. I want to be the one to kill him, not any of you bastards."

Greed smirked and crouched down next to Envy, "Well I'm glad you don't care, but if anyone kills him then it might as well be us. We were told to bring you here, and you would most likely run away to save your hide if we left you to fight Fullmetal. No, no, I don't think Mother would mind if we brought her another captive. Especially one that can use alchemy, too. She'll be so happy." he leered, eyes glaring at him from beneath their sunglasses.

Envy frowned. He didn't expect for that, but then again, he had not had much experience with Greed, and he put too much on the fact that he was a stupid moron. But greedy. Envy cursed avidly in his mind but managed to keep his face indifferent and eyes masked, being the lying genius he was. "Suit yourself. She'll let me kill him when we're done with him, anyway." he commented simply, "I can wait that long. But keep in mind that he's only a human," he commented, "that bastard's son, yes," he spat darkly, the spit being red with blood, "but a human nonetheless. He'll slow us down."

"What, and you'd go peacefully?" Greed asked, rolling his eyes, "That's pathetic, I bet we'd have an easier time with the human then with you." he said, "I say we leave now, we have them both, don't we?" he glanced at Lust impatiently, "I have places to be, people to see, and I can't waste all my time on some stupid homunucli and his pet shrimp."

Edward fumed silently, but with the constant jabs from Envy in the time they were friends, Edward had required some self control, it seemed. Edward was sitting next to Envy when all the homunucli were asleep, hands tied. Envy was bound by several rocks , which still bled and made Edward cringe a bit in distaste. He had been around killing, shoot, he had even killed once, and he was familiar with blood, but that didn't mean it still kept him from being queasy.

The rocks holding Envy were sharp, like needles, which repulsed Ed more. He had never been a fan of needles, but during his automail operations there were so many needles involved, he had grown a phobia of them, and he shuddered softly as he watched Envy sleep. He thought, and looked down. Gluttony was the one he tied his hands together, and they were bound so he couldn't move them easily, cursing his bad luck he squirmed.

Wind coursed through the trees, making them howl and Edward shiver. He watched the blood on Envy gleam in the moonlight, like a lake would gleam in the sunset. He looked up at the silvery orb suspended in the air and sighed, wondering if the others were worried about him in the least. Then he heard it, a rustle, a shift of clothes, from his partner, "Envy?" he whispered softly.

Envy opened an eye, "Oi, Chibi-san, why did you come?" he asked, his brackish-colored hair obscuring his vision a bit by falling- blood soaked from the head wounds- into his violet eyes, still void of any emotion but raw fury, and overall hatred towards everything and everyone.

"I saw you leaving." Ed said, and suddenly he was angry, "No, I saw my FRIEND leaving. I can't believe that was you the entire time." he fumed, "Playing us like saps, were you? You're a no good..." he trailed off, "bastard" he finished darkly. "So what did you want with us, huh? Did you wanna get some background information on us you could use? Because believe me, you won't tell your masters anything as far as I can tell, we didn't give you any sort of lead." he said defiantly, lifting his chin.

Envy rolled his eyes, "You overreact too much. Didn't you see the fight, Chibi? Don't you see me right now? I'm not what you would call a 'friend' of Mother, alright, so I didn't want to spy for her." he sniffed, "I learned important, valuable information. Besides, she's just beginning to piss me off. Wouldn't it piss you off too, if all you had to do and look forward to is being bossed around? Constantly being told you're nothing but an immature selfish prick, but sometimes being shown kindness but knowing it's all so they get something?" he sneered and spat again, his saliva still maroon with blood, and the coppery-metallic scent beginning to make Edward feel sick.

Envy suddenly frowned, his keen ears picking up something, "Oi, Chibi-san" he said, addressing Edward who was contemplating Envy's words, "I'll make a deal with you.." he said softly, looking at him. "I'll get you out, but you have to come back." he said simply.

"Well what good is that?" Ed demanded loudly.

"Keep your voice down!" Envy hissed. "But I didn't mean now. I meant tell your tin can and whoever else you're bringing and find me." he said, "They don't need you, they only need me."

"If you can get yourself out why don't you?" he asked.

"Because, I need to infiltrate the area that they're hiding. And besides, you can get away and they won't care much about you. You were extra, anyway, a gimmick. They only really want to capture and reign me in." he said simply.

"How would I find you?"

"There's an old abandoned factory near Dublith, I think that's where they may be going." he said. And shifted his arm into a longer form, "Now, I'm going to have to do something, so if blood or something makes you queasy turn away." he said simply and grabbed ahold of the stone connecting his newly- rejuvenated arm, which was now a long snake. It wrapped around the stone many times, then, with a frown, Envy pulled the stone from his skin slowly, so he didn't drop it. He flinched a bit as bits got stuck in the hole imbedded in his skin, but ignored it, "Now turn." he commanded, turning his hand normal once more, "I'm going to untie you, and I can't do it if you're all the way over there."

Edward skeptically scootched closer to Envy and Envy began working on the knot, his blood beginning to drip down his arm and slipping into his hand to make untying the knot clumsy, "Damn blood." Envy cursed, "Damn human blood." he murmured and continued until Ed was free, "There, go." Edward stood and rubbed his wrists, looking at Envy, "Why don't you run, too?"

"Because, I already told you. I want them to be destroyed myself, now, too." he laughed somewhat bitterly, "There's so many people's asses I have to kick," he started, "Soon I'm going to have to carry around a list just to make sure I get all of them!" The Fullmetal Alchemist looked taken aback a moment, realizing how familiar the words sounded to his own ears. "What, don't you want your ass saved?" Envy said darkly, "Go!" he said, "I'll take care of myself here, though I doubt you care." he said simply.

Ed nodded and began running, just in time to hear a sickening crack of bone-on-bone where Envy had pushed the stone spearhead back through his shoulder. He grimaced but continued running fiercely, until he became aware of the footsteps behind him. He couldn't lead whoever was following him to the house, so he ran in circles for a while until he realized the footsteps were growing closer, and more frequent. He could feel the hot breath of his pursuer on his trail on the back of his legs..

_Wait, _he thought_, the back of his legs_? He turned and looked down, discovering none other then a- very tired- Den, panting at his heels. He breathed a sigh of relief as he bent down to pet the exhausted dog, and the one that led him to Envy.

He was glad he had followed Den. At first he thought it was weird, when Den came bursting through the kitchen without Envy, panting and whining and clawing at the door. Finally- since Al seemed like he wanted to stay with Winry and Pinako- Edward was enlisted to follow the dog to wherever it seemed to want to go. So he followed the dog. He went through the back streets of the main town, over random hills and past the graveyard- where he saw a tuft of brackish-black hair, but decided it was a trick of the moon and it's reflection off the ground- until finally he found himself winding through the forest, just in time to see Envy get caught in the shoulders by Lust's lethal nails, and have his head nearly caved in with a smack of a metal club by Greed. _Well,_ thought Ed, _that's what explains the head wounds. But why is Envy fighting the others? I thought he was on their side..Well, Gluttony, Lust, and Wrath's side at least._

But then he saw how defiant Envy looked, even though he was being brought to the ground. Blood dripped from his temple and head, and blood began to leak out of the corner of his mouth when he was impaled with a stone spike through the stomach. Still, he continued to be a stubborn asshole. Continuing the torture. But the look in Envy's eyes as he remained defiant and captured...

The FullMetal Alchemist had never seen that look before in his entire life. His violet eyes were clouded with passion, hatred, and pure, unbridled fury, all aimed towards the people (of sorts) he was supposed to trust and work together with. Yet here they were, ganging up on him. Then his attention was sparked from his thoughts as he watched Gluttony grab at his arm and tear it off at the shoulder, beginning to eat it. Edward looked at his own hand and found, much to his shock, that it was the same arm. Not only was it the same arm, but also that Envy wasn't rejuvenating as quickly as he should. Aren't homunucli supposed to heal almost instantaneously? Envy wasn't healing, and if he was, his body was doing it slowly.

Edward stepped forward closer to his place in the brush. He looked up again and saw violet eyes widen and already cat-like pupils dilate to slits, and he saw the tiniest shake of the head. He stepped back slightly but by then he had heard it and it was too late.

"What is it?" came Lust's sultry voice, "Go search, Gluttony." or something like that. Ed couldn't hear properly. Next thing he knew he was grabbed by a pair of fat, sausage-like fingers. And then he saw Greed and the others and he knew he was done for. _Busted.._Rang through his head at high speed, though he kept cool and collected, being the alchemist that he was, and waited for a plan to come to mind.

No plan came.

-oEo-

Envy watched Ed leave and picked up the rock again, grimacing a bit. He knew what he had to do, but that didn't mean he wanted to. He wanted to run away and never be caught again, but he didn't really want to take the chance of being caught again, fearing what Mother could do. Although he had been around hundreds of years, and that it was highly doubtful that anything of his old body was alive and kicking, or at least, non-dust, one never knew what could happen. He squirmed a bit as he pushed the rock back in his shoulder and waited for morning to come. It wasn't like he could sleep in the condition he was in.

He mentally cursed himself for not bringing the bottle with whatever Dante gave him inside it. He always kept it on him, in case times got bad. Maybe when Ed came to help, he would bring it. Or maybe he would try it. Or maybe..Envy because smacking his head against the back of the tree he was near, "Fuck, fuck, fuck" he cursed darkly, "Maybe's won't help me here, so I won't waste my time thinking about it." he decided grimly, and thought.

He thought about a lot of things. He thought about what had happened in his life, where he was before he was dead. He contemplated how he had changed and reflected on his life for the first time in a long time. He frowned when an old flashback came to his mind's-eye.

"_Mommy," said a little child, no more then eight, to his mother, tugging on her dress importantly, "why does daddy never come tuck me in at night anymores?" he asked, wide gold eyes looking into his mothers' innocently, blinking._

"_It's anymore, not anymores." answered his mother's cold voice. Not the warm, nurturing voice that is supposed to bring joy and love to fill the child's heart and mind. No, this voice was leaded with exhaustion, and in the end, a biting tone, cruel and merciless. _

"_Sorry, mama, anymore. Why doesn't daddy tuck me in anymore?" he corrected himself, blinking his large gold eyes, some blonde hair falling into his face a bit._

_His mother crouches down and brushes a stray hair away from his face, "Father is very busy on a project, dear. He may not be able to tuck you in for a long, long time. But you're a big boy, aren't you? You can do it yourself, right dear?" she asked, eyebrow raising._

"_Yes momma!" he chirped, "But how will I become a great alchemist like daddy if I can't be around for him to teach me? Can you teach me how to read?" he asked, suddenly excited, "That way I could read for myself and I could..I wouldn't have to depend on daddy!"_

"_Chores come before reading." said the boy's mother, "now run along. I'm sure there will be plenty of time to help daddy in the lab when you're older." she said, "Now go run along and do your chores and wash up by dinner."_

"_But momma.."_

"_I said go!" the mother said, pushing the boy._

_The boy reluctantly went, pouting the entire way. But, the boy was true to his word. He raced through his chores as quick as a golden little angel and, having extra time before supper, when into the forbiddens of his father's lab._

_He wasn't allowed in here normally, heck, he knew he wasn't allowed in there now, but he wanted to help anyway. He figured his father would be happy for the help, and praise him all through the day, then maybe tuck him in. Then, the next day he would be so happy for his help and company, he would ask him to join him in the lab._

_The small attention-starved boy thought of all the love and care he would receive then, all the cool toys he could show off to his friends. He grinned happily and went through the lab, at first not seeing anything. Then he noticed how messy and unclean everything was. _

_Then the boy thought of all the attention he would get if he cleaned the entire lab. His father and mother would love him, and that made him happier. So he began cleaning, scrubbing underneath and around tables, then beginning to tidy notes, scrawled everywhere, on papers, on books, on little slips of parchment, anything that he could get a pen on, there were notes upon piles of notes. _

_The boy, being as resourceful as he was, he sorted the notes into three piles. A pile with some flowy handwriting he recognized was his mothers', one more scribble-y like writing he figured was his fathers', and then one pile that was all circle and shape thingies the boy couldn't figure out. He stood back, pleased at his work and pushed a lock of hair behind his ear as he put his hands on his hips._

_Then he saw them. The chemicals he had always seen or heard about his father toying with. This one was particularly bright and shiny. All colorful, like liquid silver. Which is what, he supposed, it was. He had heard about silver from his dad when he did come out. It was expressed by the moon, or it meant the moon. Some other gibberish. Tentatively he reached up to grab the cylinder with a grimy hand. He gazed at the liquid for a while and finally dipped his pinkie finger in the cold liquid. The cold sent a shiver down his spine, and a sense of foreboding crossed his mind fleetingly. He looked at the substance on his finger, confused._

_Finally, he moved the pinkie to his mouth and opened the hinges of his jaw, inserting his finger into his mouth. He sucked his pinkie clean, and his eyes widened as a weird rush of heat scoured his body. He dipped his finger in again. He liked the sensation, and ate another pinkie-dip of the mercury._

_Then, slowly, the burning feeling increased. Growing hotter, and hotter, and hotter, until the boy dropped the cylinder on the ground, causing it to shatter. At the shatter his father, a long, blonde-haired man with square glasses resting at the bring of his nose, came rushing over. His gold eyes widened in shock and he crouched down before the kneeling and retching boy, putting cool hands over a heated forehead. _

_He moved his hands away as if burned, and the book looked up at him pathetically, "I just..wanted to see.." the boy started, but began throwing up again, coughing out blood. Whimpering he curled into a ball, crying softly to himself. The father, Hohenheim of Light, picked up his son, ignoring the spilled mercury, and moved up the stairs fluidly, as if he was made of liquid. The boy shuddered and broke out in a cold sweat, the poison quickly taking its toll on the young boy's body._

_The boy was wrecked with pain as he was moved into his bedroom and tucked firmly into the bed. _Well_, the boy thought with the part of his mind that wasn't clouded in fuzz, _I wanted daddy to tuck me in. I guess mommy was right. Everything does have its price._ He sighed softly, sadly, when he felt more food rising in his stomach. He gasped and retched over the side of his bed, shivering as he watched, no food or other remains, but blood. Red, and smelling like copper. His mouth tasted like he had just sucked on a penny for an hour. With many more hours he heard his mother and father enter and leave almost immediately, not baring the stench of vomit and blood as strong as it was in the child's room._

_He finally fell into a deep sleep, the boy, and he snuggled into bed, hoping his parents could cure him easily and painlessly like they had done before, and all they had was a little red stone that just made him better like that. He rested his wry, sweat-soaked head on his pillow and succumbed to merciful sleep._

_In the morning, when his father came to apply said medical remedy, he found the boy on his side, blood dribbling down the side of his closed mouth, vomit over the sheets. Although his mother had not approved of Hohenheim using the stone, he would anyway, it was son, after all. He frowned and he moved to the boy, avoiding the vomit, and pressed a hand to his son's flesh, finding it colder the death. He stepped back, eyes solemn. His firstborn son was dead._

Envy sat against the tree, frowning as he looked down. The memories were a lot to bear at times, he didn't want them, he didn't want to have memories, or they would prove him weak, emotional. A great killer cannot be emotional, or have any fears or doubts or worries, or anything but passion for what they do. For what they want.Envy also knew as soon as he went back to Dante, and was made perfect and non-rebellious once again, he would not be free. Free to do all he wanted, free to go where he wanted, and with who.

Free to be whoever he wants and do whatever he wants when he wants; free to live life like a normal human.

Which is why he wants the stone. The stone would turn him human, and he could just forget all the memories and start over from what he once was, and be a different person. He could live a normal, happy, human life. Just like he used to be living.

So, no, Envy did not want the memories, for they were painful for him, though he would never admit it. The homunucli think that Envy is so far gone, and so old, that he forgot his old self. That he is just an insane mass of killing artillery ready for Dante's disposal.

The truth was, that, although Envy hated the memories, and they proved him weak and pathetic, he needed them. Without them, he truly would be nothing. Without the memories he would have nothing to drive him. He works to eliminate the memories, yes, but he knows they cannot be eliminated, yet he tries anyway. They give him a reason, and better yet, they give him intelligence and strength beyond physical might.

He needed the memories, as loathe as he was to admit it, but he did. It would be the thing that distinguishes him from the humans. He had memories, and on some level he could still be human- if he wanted. But for now, he did not want it. So he contented himself to laying against the tree, ignoring the occasional spurt of pain coursing through the spots were large rocks inhabited, brooding to himself until the sun rose over the horizon.

-!-

_Hi, guys, Alexa here! Did ya like it? Anyways, as for the person who said that the thing that bugged him/her was that Greed's eyes were violet, in the anime they are gold, which is what I'm basing my fanfic off of. Please don't let it irk you too much..Anyway, I worked like, forever on this sucker. All my Monday after school. So from like, I sat down on Sunday, got about..to the memory part (Which is all the italics, the boy is Envy. I couldn't refer to him as anything else. I don't know his name! ; If anyone would like to tell me what it is, I don't think they mention it...) And then had to go to bed, damn school nights! And now here it is, from about 4pm to 10pm on Monday. I don't have any of my homework done, either. Ah, damn. That's perfect. Ah, welp. Anyway, I'm glad you reviewed my last chapter, I'm trying to suck the audience for reviews, as I need it to boost my confidence. -thumbs up- So remember, read and review! Oh, sorry this is a bit late, too. ; I wrote it up for a while, and then it wouldn't let me upload it because it would time out. >> Damn computer. Right! Long author's note finished. READ AND REVIEW_!


	7. Mortality

Envy knew he should have been prepared better. He knew he should have figured that helping Edward would lead him to where he was now. As loathe as he was to admit it. Here he was, on the ground at the other sin's feet. He sneered in distaste as he felt his blood in his mouth, trickling down the corner of his mouth down his chin. He felt her nails in his stomach and wherever they were. How the hell was he to know? He didn't know the schematics of his own body, why should he give a damn? Maybe he should learn them, though. Lust certainly did, and look how she was bringing him down.

He cursed as he felt pain course through his system, pumping faster with every beat of his dark little heart. Oh how Envy hated pain. He may envy everything else, but if there's one thing he didn't envy it was pain. Well, maybe he envied pain for how it could bring people to his knees. But only a little. A very little. Very, very, little, and he would never convince himself otherwise.

At this time, when he had nails and spikes digging through his body, it gave him time to think while he zoned off on the sin's wrath. It gave him time to wonder and ponder and think about what he would do once he could get out. Though, this time, he didn't have much time on the ground before he was lifted in the air by Lust's damn nails. He cursed and spat blood on her as they continued demanding where the shrimp was. "I don't goddamn know!" Envy shouted darkly and loudly, "You forgot to tie his hands apart, he probably used alchemy to escape, dumb shits!" he insulted them.

Almost as soon as he was in the air he fell on his face, slowly and weakly standing as Greed, Wrath, Gluttony and Lust glared at him, "In any case," Lust said smoothly, voice still like silk, though it now contained anger and slight frustration, "we are still going to bring you to master as planned. She will know how to punish you fitfully."

"Fuck you." Envy said defiantly, leaning on a tree next to him slightly to keep him steady. Pain still coursed through his body like the anti-adrenaline, but he still stayed strong.

"This coming from the thing that needs a tree to support him." Greed said coolly, a cruel, wide smirk spreading lazily over his mouth. "Lets get this weakling started to master's. I'm getting pissed off just standing here doing shit." Greed grabbed a leather band and clasped it around Envy's neck, smirking as he slipped a chain through the loophole in the front, "Well?" he asked Lust, Gluttony, and Wrath, "Help, dumbasses."

Envy's hands were chained together in front of him and he cursed angrily as Greed took hold of the chains' ends. So his path was determined by HIM? Envy sneered his disgust and was yanked forward as they began their journey to Masters'.

Meanwhile, Edward searched frantically around Winry's house. He hastily packed a small suitcase filled with his clothes and necessities, then looked in Envy's room. All the while having to deal with a confused/stressed little Alphonse and an angered Winry, "Listen, I can't explain right now!" Edward said frantically as he searched through Envy's new clothes and wardrobe, "It's a long story and I don't have time to explain! Al, you stay here with Winry, okay? I'll be back soon, don't worry. I just need to...AHA!" he found it.

Enclosed in a couple pairs of socks was the bottle Envy always carried around. Edward had no idea what it was, but Envy never left home without it except to take his nighttime walks, yet he acted like he was cautious of it. Either way, he figured Envy would like to have it, even if it was bad in some way. So, he hastily put it back in it's sock-cocoon and put it in his pocket.

With that done, he raced out of the house quickly, waving goodbye to Winry, Aunt Pinako, and Al, who, even though Ed had said no, tried to follow him. Ed had merely said, "Listen Al, I'm trusting you to protect these two, okay? I'll be back soon, don't worry, I'll be fine." he smiled broadly and then turned and raced off once more, leaving the remainder of his family behind.

The Full Metal Alchemist did not even know why he was rushing so much to save Envy. He had been a constant pain in the ass for him, yet he was still rushing to fulfill his end of the bargain. Edward slowed to a walk as soon as the Mechanics' shop/house was out of view and caught his breath, "Jeez, I don't even know where to start." he said softly, then he remembered what Envy had said and inhaled deeply, sighing.

Questions, also, reared their heads in Edward's minds eye. Why did Envy help him? Why were the homunucli apparently after him? What was going on with everything and why did it seem like Ed and Envy were on the same side? For months since their first encounter Edward had thought about him plenty. Why was it that Envy hated him so much? For what? Ed didn't even know the guy, and yet he was claiming he had bastard's blood running through his veins. Well he sure had that right. That bastard Hohenheim.

Edward's thinking slowed as he did as well; Hohenheim. Once again that bastard didn't do anything but bring Edward trouble, and he clenched his fists angrily. But now, new questions took flight. Why did Envy hate Hohenheim? He knew why he hated Hohenheim, but not Envy. He sighed, beginning to walk again and thought, _It's useless. Envy is as much as a secret to me as he always has been, I just found out he hated Hohenheim._

Then Edward got the idea that maybe the Sins hadn't left their camp yet and began running, only to be met with an unpleasant sight. He saw blood- lots of it, and he had a feeling it wasn't from Lust, Wrath, Gluttony, or Greed. He saw chain marks and rocks shaped like spears jutting from the ground and hid a cringe, obviously it was Envy's blood- there were smears and rings of it all over the spears. So they had set out.

Well, at least they left a trail.

And so they had. There were struggling marks and a very distinct dragging path through the woods. Over rocks, through bushes, trees..nothing seemed to stop them. Though, at one point he saw a good couple dozen trees slashed, their branches torn down and some of them completely toppled over. And then he finally saw something that made him smile a bit. He saw Greed's vest with the fur nearly entirely torn off. Green must have taken it off because for one he could make himself a new one, and secondly he probably didn't see the point in keeping the vest if it looked like shit.

As the pint-sized Alchemist continued, he saw less and less struggling points. Maybe a couple of rock-spears here, a couple of slashes against the trees, blood puddles here and there, already being absorbed quickly into mother Earth, and then nothing. Even the drag marks were gone, replaced with foot steps. Edward wouldn't believe that Envy had given up, not after all that had happened.

He frowned slightly but continued walking, his bag slung over one shoulder. He was getting tired, yes, but the homunucli had been traveling farther, so they would get tired quicker. Yet, they were homunucli, so they didn't necessarily need to sleep. Ed grinned grimly, if he knew Greed, though, he knew at least that Sin would whine and groan about not getting his beauty rest, so he continued, no matter how tired he was, until he finally collapsed while getting a drink of water.

-!-

Envy was putting up a fight as if his life depended on it. Which, in some cases, it did. He struggled, dug his heels into the ground and tugged backward on the chains that restrained him while Greed and Gluttony dragged him roughly. Envy's feet were bleeding, but he didn't really mind; he could handle that pain. It was when he was impaled it began to piss him off.

Once he got so pissed off at being tugged by the neck- the chain Greed pulled him by- with a sharp snap he flung Greed back with the chain into a tree. Greed had stood and Envy had turned into a giant bear, expanding his power to break the chains that held him. He had roared in anger and lept at Greed. They had battled- knocking down trees and scratching some, until Wrath decided enough was enough and got Envy with rocks using his alchemy.

Wow, Envy was beginning to really hate that kid.

Envy had turned normal immediately and pushed himself off, cursing avidly as they chained him once more, nearly strangling him. This time he offered no restraint- hell, he even walked with them. He was too tired, and he had a hole going through his stomach. It wasn't worth it all in his opinion. He could only struggle so long before all his lives were taken. He was sure he didn't have much time, so he had to use it wisely.

Finally, in about two days' time, they were there. The home which Envy had looked on in disgust and hatred, hell, he still did. Entering Greed announced, "I did my part of the bargain, I'm out." and with that, he wrapped his chain around a pillar and left, hands in his pockets and walking with that confident swagger. Envy cursed brilliantly, words that would make even a sailor blush. Pissed off, aching, and rejuvenating, Envy was pissed off- even more so when he saw his 'Masters'' smirk, leering, smug face.

Envy wanted to kill her. He didn't want to kill anyone so thoroughly since Hohenheim of Light, and look how that turned out. He thrashed on his chains, nearly strangling himself in the process as he yelled out obscenities and curses once more, damning her to the very last layer of hell.

"Bitch!" roared Envy, "You little wench, you got your little pawns to bring me here instead of coming for me yourself, huh? I don't see why YOU aren't Sloth, you could certainly do her job! But then again, if you were Sloth you would be too lazy to FUCK EVERY MAN WHO PASSES YOU! You dirty, no good whore!" Envy was calling her things for no real reason- just the wanting to feel the cursing and anger on his tongue.

"You're so vicious, Envy. You'll hurt my feelings if you continue." she said from her new body. Her new, young body. Envy sneered at it and she knew she was winning- then again, she always won. Dante watched him struggle for a moment before walking up to him slowly, smirking, "It's a pity it has to end this way, Envy. It seems that with your old age you've finally...broken." she said.

Envy's eyes grew wide with rage, his hair nearly standing on edge as his eyes grew with a passionate hatred. How dare she assume he was something of a toy! His pride was damage, and he WOULD make her repent for her hasty actions, "I'll fucking KILL YOU." he bellowed at her, fury in every word. None of the homunucli remaining had heard him that pissed off, none, and if you asked them they would say it scared them shitless.

Envy pulled on his restraints, though it seemed they were some sort of reinforced steel, and with his depleted energy he couldn't break them. He struggled, though, throwing his head back and around, arms tugging at the pillars. The pillars creaked with the strain of having to hold Envy, but eventually he stopped, panting as he glowered at Dante furiously, "I am not your property" he sneered, "I am not a toy, I cannot be BROKEN." he snarled, eyes glittering.

"Ah, but you are." she said and she clapped her hands, "I will rid you of the stones you so jealously hold, still, since you won't be needing them in containment. I'm sure Greed could tell you what to do while you wait to break free." she said, smiling as she placed them on the floor.

The array for sealing a homunculus appeared above and below the pillars in which Envy was chained to, and he stiffened, breath going short as his stomach revolted. Envy tried to keep them down, but it was too much. He coughed up the remaining stones in his system, sweat trickling down his temple as he vomited over the ground. As he finished he went limp, collapsing on the chains. He panted, glowering at the red liquid at his feet, "Damn it." he cursed hoarsely, "Damn it all.." he murmured and felt like he was falling, his vision dimming, then going black.

The last thing he heard was Dante sniffing, "I'll contain him later. For now, suit him up in one of the dungeon rooms." He once again cursed her for being a moronic, pathetic human who wanted to taste immortality. When he thought about it, he wondered. Why did humans always strive to be immortal? It really isn't that fun. Envy would give anything to be human.

-!-

Sorry for the long time no update. I had a momentary writers block, but then I think I conquered it. I hope nobody gave up on my completely, I'm DETERMAINED to make this sucker work until the end, which is far from over, don't worry. Hell, there's hardly any EnvyEdo yet! Oh, and I apologize for rushing a couple scenes here and there, that would be where my writers block began to kick in a bit. I started this...Ah, around two weeks ago when the second to last eppy came out. I was determained to finish this chappy then, but then I was like, 'Oomph!' cause I couldn't do it...; So yes, anyways. Review, please! Thanks for reading!


	8. Bottle

When Envy woke up, he was in a dank room which stank of blood, metal, sour water, and urine. He cringed and nearly gagged. He tried moving a hand to cover his sensitive nose but found he couldn't. Looking down he growled. He was bound to a metal chair by equally metal straps at his wrists, ankles, and chest. He glowered at them, as if his heated scathing gaze would simply melt them away. Envy frowned deeply when that was not the case and struggled, thrashing.

He struggled, at least his neck wasn't chained this time, and threw his weight into it, nearly managing to tip over the chair, but not breaking his bonds. Panting he stopped, cursing as he remembered. He was as good as any human now. But...As he looked at his arms he found not a single scar, not a single wound, and his stomach felt fine. How had he suddenly healed? He frowned, maybe he had healed already without knowing it.

Now that he was healed, though, he should still be able to use his powers. He knew they wouldn't check on him for days, maybe weeks, so he should be safe for the time being. Slowly, praying to every god in the book- although he long but believed in gods- he felt a familiar tingly feeling go up his arm as it was shrouded in white, and when he was done, there was a considerably thinner arm in it's place- one too small for the binds. He took his arm out hastily and made his fingers slim to unlock the rest of them, including the one on his stomach.

So far, the imprisonment thing didn't seem too bad. Until he glanced around and realized he had no idea where he was. He frowned, there was a door with a window and windows taking up one wall entirely (A wall made of windows, basically) which overlooked an ocean, or some other body of water. He frowned deeper, rubbing his arms and going to the windows soundlessly. He walked without sound, it was habit, for all the stalking and hunting he had to do with his four-hundred years of killing under his belt.

Soundlessly he put his hand to the window, which felt cold. Oddly cold. He took his hand away and found it left an imprint of fog. Though shortly it faded, becoming invisible again. He looked at his hand, which was red from the window and cold, then back at the window, then down at his hand again, thinking. _Strange, normally homunucli do not give off heat...We normally don't feel much except pain, do we?_

He shook his head to clear it- these must have been the thoughts Lust was going through when she turned weak with longing to become human. He scowled in memory of her and cursed under his breath. Greed he could understand slightly, only because they were never really close. But Lust and Gluttony were on his team, they were always working together, why would they suddenly change loyalty? He barely understood Wrath, as well. Wasn't he supposed to be the big brother for the boy? What type of sibling goes against you like that? Maybe goes through your stuff when you tell them not to, but they don't ever betray you and quite possibly get sealed for an eternity or so! He fumed and punched the floor angrily.

He found his body welcomed the normal routine of punching something, and he did it again, and continued until he panted, his body screaming in joy at doing something physical once more. He smirked, that's what he would do- he would train himself and gain back his own body, just as he had made it. He had made it once before, there's no reason why he couldn't bring it back, especially in times like this. He continued punching the floor, soon finding it was hard, solid stone and concrete, probably several feet deep, meaning it would hardly ever collapse. But the time he was done there was a small hole in the area he had beat and he stood smirking as he put his hands on his hips, transforming his body into loose sweat pants and shirt, he began his workout regimen.

A couple days later he stood from his workout schedule, feeling his newly regained muscles quiver in delight at being there. He looked down at his stomach and touched it lightly, tracing the nearly-invisible scars that he saw still all too clearly. He frowned, turning and seeing the G ever so slightly. He put his hand to his back and cursed. All this time, along with exercising, he had tried to look for a way out- or a way in for Edward- and found only the door and his windows, which he didn't think he could lead Edward to.

Worry pulsed his veins and he cursed again, why was he caring for a mortal? Why should he care? All that had happened since he met Edward once again was anger, pain, and frustration. Nothing good came out of it. Then he remembered the three of them, Alphonse, Edward, and Envy laughing all too brotherly, the warm feeling he got whenever Edward smiled. Not a fake, facade smile, a genuine smile...Envy frowned, denial raging battle in his mind, as he punched the floor once more, ignoring the thoughts which wanted to force their way into his mind and take seed. He ignored them desperately and stood, putting his head on the cold of the window pane, looking out over the ocean and seeing the birds, desperately he tried to turn into one, but it seemed full body transmutations were out of the question. Only small transmutations, like arm size and length.

"Dammit." he murmured, watching a bird soar over the horizon, "take me with you." he sighed and rubbed his hand, feeling it start to rejuvenate. As his body had grown more fit and leaner, much like when he was first starting well over 400 years ago, he had been able to rejuvenate quicker. Good news for him. Yet the fact remained that he had no philosophers stones. If he didn't get any soon, he would die, either of starvation or of the beatings he was sure they would administer. He frowned and sat cross legged, glaring at the ground angrily.

With his keen hearing he heard someone stumble outside and a quiet curse. As Envy, and as the strongest of the homunucli, he was the best of them. His hearing and sight was extraordinary, and he hastily clamored to the window. There he saw a small blonde speck against the rocks which lined the side of the warehouse he seemed to be in. His eyes widened and he hastily looked for a way to open the windows. Sadly there was none. So, he closed his eyes and prepared himself, clenching his hand into a fist and sending it flying into the glass.

The glass shattered, needless to say, and Envy suddenly cursed his quick thinking as he watched glass shards rain down on Edward. Luckily, though, Edward brought up his metal arm to catch most of them from hitting his face, and he looked up.

-!-

Edward was tired, thirsty, and aching all over. For about three days he had been traveling with his little bag, following only small trails. Sometimes he even guessed, thinking like a homunculus would- or trying to, at least. His guesses were lucky, and he had managed to find a plentiful supply of rabbit and such to sustain him. Angrily he climbed a maze of rocks, each one pointy and sharp and annoying to cling to as the next.

Once, though, when he was climbing around a rustic, old, worn down warehouse, his boot slipped and he cursed. It would be sundown soon, and if anyone did work at the warehouse, they would be leaving. So he cursed softly and pulled at his leg, finally getting it free. He stood and wiped his forehead with sweat and found he was being pelted with what appeared to be shards of something. He picked some up and discovered it was nothing but glass.

When he felt the rain of glass cease, he chanced a glance up. There was a familiar-shaped head, along with defiantly familiar long, brackish green hair. He gaped, frowning. Envy made a motion like, 'Come through the window.' and Edward nodded, clapping softly and putting his hands on the wall. Stairs twisted their way up the side of the building past Envy's room. He began his tedious climb.

After what seemed like an hour, Edward looked down. He cursed his bad timing and merely continued. It was a long way down, and damn this was a tall warehouse. Finally, though, in what seemed to be only 3 steps, he found his way on top of Envy. How he did, he wasn't sure, but when he opened his eyes he saw Envy splayed out under him, eyes closed as he looked dazed, and Edward pinning him. He blinked dumbly.

When Envy opened his violet eyes and raised an eyebrow at their position he grinned and Edward blushed, jumping back, "Ah, what, Edo?" Envy said, standing and brushing off himself, "No welcome kiss?" he teased.

"Why are they after you?" Edward demanded, always the one to be straightforward with things, "The homunucli, why do they want you dead? Why are they all teaming up on you? What did you do?"

Envy looked at him, putting a hand to his chin, "You know," he started slowly, "you're pretty cute when you're angry." he said, smiling slightly.

The Fullmetal Alchemist had faced many, many things. He had faced monsters, bodyless armor, cross dressing homicidal maniacs, and even a Flame Alchemist. Yet, when faced with this particular monster, he stopped, trying to recollect what Envy had said, "Wh..Wha?" he asked.

"I said," Envy said, stepping forward, "you are cute when you're angry and demanding." he said, and with a final step bent down and kissed him lightly.

Now, Envy knew now wasn't the time nor place to be kissing his 'rival', but he couldn't help himself. Normally he wasn't so impulsive, but it was something about seeing him before he was contained and the small hope that now burned anew now that Edward was here..Something about it had a high effect, and the feeling of Edward's lips against his weren't helping matters any.

Edward's eyes widened as he watched Envy kiss him and he suppressed a shudder. It didn't feel wrong per se, it more felt awkward. Maybe because he didn't know how to kiss? Sure, he had been kissed a lot, like when it was new years eve and Winry kissed him to celebrate it, or when his mom kissed his cheek before bed, but this...this was different. It was new, it was real, and...It felt...good. Not sick and wrong as everyone made two boys kissing out to be. God didn't come and outright smite them on the spot, like churches said, and gradually he began kissing back in the only way he knew how.

Sadly, almost as soon as it started it was over, leaving Ed yearning. He looked up at the taller homunculus and glared angrily, falsing indignity, "Well what the ruddy HELL was that for!" he exclaimed, wiping his mouth and spitting, "That was disgusting, and..and.."

"And you kissed back." Envy pointed out, leaning against the wall, "Now, mind you, it wasn't a very good kiss back..What, never kissed a girl before? The great Full Metal Alchemist, being a kissing virgin? Oh I'm so proud of myself!"

"H-Hey! No, I'm not a kissing virgin! I was just surprised, and, and, and...surprised! Don't you think you got something on me! Because you don't!" Edward fumed. He was taken by surprise, but then he goes back to acting like he always would? The alchemist was ready to pull his hair out at the roots because of this guy, "Well...Well...!" with that Edward lunged at Envy, grabbing him and pulling him into another kiss.

This time, again, though, Envy took control. He moved his arms gently around Edward and kissed him like the first time, even though it was Ed who was supposed to be the dominant one. Edward sighed mentally when he realized he had been out-dominated again. But hey, being cared for wasn't too bad, if it meant being held like this. Again, just as soon as Edward relaxed into kissing, Envy pulled away, locking eyes with him, "Was that meant to surprise me?" Envy asked softly, smirking a bit.

Once again, caught. Edward glared, though he blushed slightly, "W-Well of course!" he said angrily, moving away from the warmth that radiated from Envy, for fear it would seep into his skin and cause him to be addicted, "You still have to answer my questions, though!"

"...Questions?" Envy responded, tilting his head to the side. "You asked questions?" Envy asked blankly, staring at him.

Edward resisted the urge to shudder once more as that innocent look sent signals down his spine. He merely cleared his throat, "Yes," he started, "I did ask questions. Like why they captured you, why they're against you, what you did...Etcetera."

"You really want to know?" Envy asked, looking at him, "Why?"

"Because! I'm in it this deep already, I would like to know WHAT I'm risking my neck out there to do for you!" Edward glared angrily, "I'm surprised you couldn't assume something like that.."

Envy shrugged, "Alright..They captured me because they're against me. They're against me because I'm against them." he answered, not really answering anything, more like prolonging it.

Ed glared, "That doesn't tell me shit, now give me some real answers!" he advanced on Envy angrily, still fuming at his insolence and little fetish he has for teasing people.

"Fine. Alright, you know Master?" he asked seriously, sitting down with a relieved sigh on what was supposed to be his prison. When Edward nodded he continued, "Well, she is closer to me then the others. When my creator abandoned me, she was still there to take care of me. Yet now, after roundabout 400 years, she treats me like I'm a toy! Nothing more, nothing less, something to be played with and used!" he growled, hatred burning in his eyes clearly, "I don't like being used. Perhaps Lust, Gluttony, Wrath, Greed, and the others can handle it, but not me! I actually have pride in not being a puppet, yet she acts as if she owns me. Like when I came here, she said it was a pity I was 'broken'. As if I was some sort of doll!" he growled.

"So," he continued, "Ever since then I've been rebelling in any way I know how. It's hard, I'll admit, but I've thwarted numerous plans of hers, and so now she's angry. When you found me at the beginning she had brought Sloth, Greed, and Lust to help destroy me. Sloth used her water to hold me down, while Lust helped by pinning me to a wall.."

"What about Greed?" Edward asked, frowning. He had a small idea come to mind, but he wanted to prove it false.

Envy looked away- he couldn't look at Edward and tell him what had happened, "He...Had his way with me." Envy admitted, glowering at the floor, "And Mother stood and watched. I bet she laughed, too. That's why there's that G on my back, the one you couldn't stop from bleeding? There was a poison on it that reacted to my rejuvenating powers, and when I tried to heal it, it would only make it burn at my skin faster..It will be a scar, of course..."

Edward frowned. He couldn't think of Envy in a position like that, and he didn't want to. Envy stood, clearing his throat, "So." he said, "now you know, are you happy?" he asked, glaring, "Anyway...It's my turn for a question. What did you bring me?"

Edward shook his head to clear his thoughts and brought out the amber bottle, "I brought this...thing. I'm not sure what it is, or what it does, but you always carried it around so I thought that maybe.." he shrugged.

Envy took it from his hands, frowning. Whenever he had time he thought about the contents of this bottle. He looked at it and inspected it, opening the top and looking at it. He glanced at Edward, "Let me see.." he tilted the bottle ever so slightly and let the liquid drop onto the ground. With a quiet splash it landed and Envy crouched down to it. He smirked and picked it up after a moment, eyes gleaming, "Like I thought..." he said and held it out on his palm.

There laid a semi-completed philosophers stone. He grinned manically and ate it with a crunch, then tilted his head back and drank the liquid down. Once he was finished, Edward watched as he straightened and his eyes carried an all-too familiar maniacal glee to them.

Remember the insane rages I told you about earlier?


	9. Mirror

Envy glanced around the suddenly bright, white room and glared, squinting, "Where the hell am I?" he muttered angrily to himself, placing his palms flat on his hips as he did, "How the hell did I get in here?" he turned and stiffened; violet eyes going wide and even his hair seemed to stop swaying.

In front of him loomed the gate. It's large, wooden look gave it a more belittling feel as Envy stood before it. The bodies that formed the sides which seemed embedded in the wood swayed lightly and clicked their many gruesome mouths open. Slowly the gate creaked open, seeming to groan at the exertion.

Envy growled, stepping back as his cat-like eyes narrowed in dislike and determination, "You aren't taking me yet!" he snarled as the one large eye, cluttered with thousands- maybe millions- of other lost souls, much like his own, opened and watched him, the smaller eyes' bodies reaching out hungrily, as if they were starved children.

Envy danced back from them, using his advanced agility and speed, he growled when he felt something on his ankle, "What the hell–" it was Edward stepping on his foot, "Edward!" he turned around hastily, "Hurry- get back, they'll pull you in, too." he said cautiously as he grabbed one of the souls' greedy hands and sliced it off deftly, "But while you're here, would you mind telling me what the FUCK is going on? Do you remember how we got here?"

"Of course I do!" Edward said, moving away from another hungry spirit, "You rushed into Dante- or Master- and decided to go all homicidal! She used Rose's baby to create the gate, and when she did, it brought us here, to the gate!"

"Dammit that lady pisses me off to all HELL." he snarled. During his emotional lapse a soul latched onto his arm. Envy glared, trying to pry it off until another grabbed his leg. Envy growled, "Oh no you don't! I haven't killed her yet- I can't be brought back to be like one of you pathetic little THINGS." he snarled, but more attached themselves onto him.

Edward frowned, "Dammit, Envy!" he cursed and ran forward with a yell, turning his automail into a long blade. Furiously, he tried to cut them off until they grabbed onto him as well. With a strangled cry he began getting pulled towards the luminous Gate.

Envy snarled as more grabbed at him. Finally he was being dragged into the gate- no matter how hard he changed or WHAT he changed into, "Obey me!" he snarled as he watched Edward get dragged behind him, "I'm bigger then you, I'm better then you, and I'm stronger then you- so LET ME GO." he snarled, and heard the dull creak as the gate began closing on them.

With a gasp and another snarl and lurched forward, struggling against he captors as he watched the gate close in unbearably-slow motion as he was caught hopelessly fighting against the souls he had once been a part of. Furiously he heard Edward mutter under his breath, looking ridiculously calm considering the situation, "I wonder what Hohenheim was like when he passed through here.." to himself.

"What!" snarled Envy, his strength returning as he morphed to get the lost souls away from him, "That bastard is still alive! How could he be! I thought he was dead- She TOLD me he was dead!" he turned on Edward, eyes flaring with hatred once more.

As the pair were sucked into the bright vortex Envy continued morphing. What was odd was how the spirits stayed away from Edward, as if they knew he had been touched by the currently pissed off Sin, "Yes." Edward said softly, "I heard that too..." he said slowly, "But there is a chance he is alive on the other side..If we can make it there alive."

"You mean there's another side?" Envy said, eyes widening, "He's..There's a side where he's still safe and with MORE humans!" he stiffened and morphed once more from his self-proclaimed 'cute' form.

"Why do you even care, Envy!" Edward shouted, his emotions getting the best of him. "You're acting all wronged- my father did NOTHING to you, so would you lay off!" he snapped, eyes flashing.

Long, brackish hair turned smooth, wavy, and blonde. Violet eyes, filled with spite and catlike narrowed and dilated to human points, turning gold. He grew, and his facial structure morphed as well, "Lay off?" Envy repeated slowly in a deeper, more familiar voice, "You want me to lay off the one that created me in any sense of the word- then ABANDONED me?"

"W...What.." Edward's eyes widened as he finally laid eyes on Envy's true form, stopping. "You're..Who's face are you hiding behind now?" he demanded angrily, reminding himself not to be fooled by Envy's transforming tactics.

"This? This is my face, Edward." he said softly, eyes sparkling in malice, "This is the face I wore- or, would I have if I had grown to adulthood- before I died at the hands of the man you call a FATHER." he snarled, "I died prematurely from mercury poisoning when I was a kid," he admitted, eyes still full of hatred but never leaving Edward's, although Ed's were quivering ever-so-slightly.

"I died, and when your father tried to bring me back I didn't come as planned..." he said, "I was a monster- I was his sin. Yet, then your mother came along.." he sneered, glaring spitefully, "The reason I hate you is because I saw your birth, and after that everything went downhill."

"He always seemed so happy with you, so fun-loving and carefree, yet you..You were too selfish to understand that your dad leaves you, but he didn't leave you when you were a docile angel. He may not have been there when you were sensitive, but who I had to pat my back when I cried was DANTE- and she's about as docile as a broken mirror."

-!-

_It was a dark night, like many in the small, rural area of Resembol. But tonight was not an angry night- No, it was the opposite. For in a small house on the top of a hill was a family being constructed. A new boy was added to the not-complete family. A small boy, not even arm-length, but with fiercely determined golden eyes and a patch of gold hair already resting on his head. He opened his eyes for a moment and immediately slammed them shut, opening his toothless mouth to let out a yowl of fury from being taken from his warm womb._

_The brown haired mother hugged him when he was cleaned and wrapped in a small blanket, snuggling him tightly. The father, however, looked on, merely smiling. His own gold eyes looked worn and tired, though he smiled brightly at the mother, one by name- Trisha Elric. He took her hand in his own and squeezed fondly, a sudden onslaught of wind rushing against the window._

_He looked to the window and frowned, furrowing his blonde eyebrows together for a moment, then shrugged, shaking his equally-blonde hair. Trisha looked up at her husband adoringly, "I think we should name him Edward." she said softly, her voice as gentle as falling snow, "He looks like an Edward, don't you think?"_

_The husband- Hohenheim of Light- smiled and nodded, "Why yes, he does." he said, voice gently as he laid his hand on their new son's head and smiled down at his brown-haired wife, kissing her cheek. "I'll clean this place up- You go to bed." hr insisted, pushing her gently to the bed, "You and the baby have had a big day- and I have a feeling you'll need all the energy you can get for tomorrow.."_

_Trisha smiled, looked at him admiringly, "You're right..Are you sure you can clean it up on your own..?" she held the baby to her breast where it began feeding, "I mean.." she looked at the mess. The blood from the birth dripped onto the floor, where there was a small puddle beginning to form , along with all the other sheets that were matted and soaked with blood, "I did sort of make a mess.." she admitted._

_He laughed softly, "Just go to bed- I'll clean it up, no problem, okay?" he asked softly and moved a piece of hair from her face to behind her ear lovingly, "Just go to sleep and rest- you'll have a rough couple of nights..and remember.." he smirked devilishly, "I will make you pay for this."_

_Trisha laughed softly and hugged the little Edward tightly to her, only managing to stir the newly-born and smiled up at her husband before she relaxed into the pillows to succumb to a grateful rest time before the pros- and definite cons- of parenthood began to take their toll._

_Hohenheim waited for her to drift to sleep, along with his new son, before he looked out the window again. He frowned when he saw a pair of cat-like eyes and a broad grin at his window and he furrowed his brow. It had been about 400 long, tiring years since he had tried unsuccessfully to rise their son from the dead, and in those 400 years he had met the woman he was now with, who he loved with every fiber of his nearly-nonexistent soul. And the sight of that wicked grin- although it had dissappeared as soon as it had come- reminded him of the hideous grin of the monster he had created out of their 'son'._

_He stepped back to the door, now, and walked out hastily, going through the front door. If Dante wished to send demons after him he would not hide like a lost dog- he would stand up to them fully and completely. As he stepped out, though, what greeted him was a pair of large, golden eyes, staring up at him from the body of his before-mentioned son. He frowned, eyes widening slightly from behind his glasses._

"_Why didn't you tuck me in, Daddy?" said a childish voice from the boy, still looking innocent, "If you had tucked me in, you would still be with mommy, and you wouldn't have left us...Why did you leave us, daddy? Was I not good enough for you, daddy? Was mommy not good enough? All I wanted was to be tucked in, daddy, that's all I wanted.." he said, voice turning fainter and fainter._

_Hohenheim was stunned, eyes going large as he shut the door, "What do you want? Why have you come back to haunt me?" he asked softly, knowing the boy would hear him without fault. "Leave- Did Dante send you?" he asked hastily._

"_I came on my own." the boy said, and with a flash of bright, white light, there stood Envy, though he had shorter hair, somewhat- it only reached to about his bellybutton. "I wanted to see the humans you decided to trade us in for." he snarled, voice filled with spite, "But I see I am too late to destroy the baby..So I suppose I'll just have to kill YOU!" he snarled and leapt at him. _

_The new father dodged hastily and clapped, placing his hands on the ground to form a spike going clear through Envy. Envy squirmed and the father controlled himself from turning up his lip in disgust as he watched the blood leak from his stomach and dribble out the corner of his mouth, "You bleed like a human," Hohenheim observed, "But you're not..You're a..."_

"_Homunculus." Envy said softly, turning his face up to look at his 'father'. "I'm a homunculus, and YOU were the one that created me!" he said, squirming and writhing on the stake. "And for that I can never forgive me. You made me this way- YOU. You made me feel these..these..THINGS. You fucking damned me, old man, and I'll KILL you!" he snarled in rage. With those final words of wisdom he grabbed the tip of the spike and snapped it- turning into a snake and coiling off the stake like liquid. _

_He morphed normal in front of his father and smirked, staring eye to eye with the man- Violet and catlike, pupils narrowed to slits, staring into narrow gold eyes, pupils large and dilated. Hohenheim spoke first, "So what does she call you?" he asked softly, "Besides Pet, I mean."_

_Envy sneered, "I'm Envy" he said darkly, eyes flashing, "And as we speak she's possessing a government official and ordering him to make the fuhrer a homunculus, just like me." he said, grinning wickedly. "Soon, your entire world will be corrupted with homunucli." he said, "and then, when you want to come back, I'll be the one that will be able to kill you."_

"_I thought you were going to kill me now." Hohenheim said coldly, his tongue getting the best of him for this moment as he clenched his fists, glaring coldly into the violet pupils, so much unlike his own._

"_I won't- I had a change of heart." Envy grinned like the Cheshire cat and chuckled, "I'll let you watch the human race fall, and THEN we'll talk about how I'll kill you. Which only means," he added, "I get that time to think about the slow, painful ways in which I can kill you." With that, Envy left as if he had never been there, leaving Hohenheim in the dark, cool night alone._

_Envy showed up after Alphonse was born, although this time, instead of just exchanging a few kind words Envy decided to rough him up again. That's when Hohenheim decided it was too dangerous for his family to live with him._

_He loved him dearly- he truly did, but that is why he had to leave. He knew Envy would continue harming him and whoever was close with him until he left- leaving behind everything he knew and loved himself. He couldn't put his family and his close ones in danger- not if it would be his fault. He couldn't stand being blamed._

_So, a year after Alphonse was born he left, claiming he had military business and that he would write as soon as possible. Then he left- never to be seen for 15 years._

-!-

As soon as the flashback entered Envy's pupils it seemed to be over, and he wasn't in the glowing abyss that was the Gate, anymore. But now, instead of just being angry- he was pissed off. The flashback reminded him why he hated Edward, and he turned as he saw someone dusting themselves off. Envy's eyes caught on the blonde head and he immediately morphed into a six foot tall hyena, cackling, "Run, human!" he snarled, eyes going wide as drool salivated from his lips in his fury.

The human turned and was not Edward, but Envy in his state couldn't tell, especially not when the man screamed and threw a can at him- to no avail. Obviously the man wasn't the smartest in the book. Envy merely howled in glee (he always did like a good fight) and chased him into the streets. As soon as he landed in the streets the lights nearly overran his body- bright lights were everywhere, and with his hyena's sight, his eyes were poorly wounded. He turned normal and cursed vividly- much to the astonishment of the onlookers.

The man he was chasing gaped, "Oh my god." he said, "DEMON!" he said hastily, pointing to Envy who sneered and turned as he heard a honk.

"What the hell are you honking at you pathetic, human–" he was crashed into and thrown into the window of a local bar. He leapt to his feet, hands turning into fists as his wounds healed instantly. The people in the bar gaped as they watched blood vanish and form anew by this stranger in a mini skirt and a tube top.

Envy's eyes blazed in irrational anger- so what if it wasn't Edward? He was on the other side of the gate! He could torture all the humans he wanted, and they couldn't do anything! He grinned and pounced into traffic again, stopping a car in mid-honk and picking it up, slamming it into the ground repeatedly. He laughed gleefully until he felt something shoot him.

He looked down at his shoulder which oozed and dripped with blood and merely giggled once more until he felt another one shooting at him- then another. He cursed and used the car as a sheild, hiding behind it, "Holy fuck." he muttered softly and that was when he felt the dart hitting the only part of his body that wasn't protected from the bullets- his ankle.

He felt a dart-like object pepper his foot and snatched it back, looking at the dart that now clung to his foot, "And what the hell...?" he swayed slightly and stood, tearing out the needle, "You motherfucking little FUCKERS!" Envy shouted, standing and throwing the dart back into the crowd of SWAT members and police men. He felt another dart enter his collarbone and once again, he cursed avidly. "You...bastards..." he murmured, swaying softly, "What the hell..?" he asked himself- Why wasn't his body neutralizing whatever the humans were using?

"I'll come and..and.." he slowly slunk down against the car, "eat...shit..."he said, still growing woozy until he finally collapsed against the car, eyes shutting, his last thought being, "Ah, fuck...And I never punched Greed's teeth in..."

When Envy woke up he cringed- once again, he was in a white room. All white. He stuck out his tongue in distaste and cringed, as if it left a bad taste in his mouth, "What is with humans and white rooms?" he asked softly to himself. When he looked up he saw a long black panel and he raised an eyebrow, looking around.

He wasn't chained or anything, which was new, just locked in a cage. A padded cage. With a decent bed...He looked at the bed and curled up like a cat on it, nearly purring- he hadn't been treated like this in a while. Though when he looked up he saw cameras and he raised his middle finger, "Fuck you." he commented dryly, proceeding to do this action to all the cameras he could see.

"Fuck you all!" he shouted, though he grinned manically when he did- giving off a maniacal glee. He then leaned on the bed, hands behind his bed. So he couldn't find Edward for now, or he couldn't find Hohenheim...So? If he was going to be kept in a place like this..Why really rush? It isn't like they could go BACK..He smirked to himself, looking smug. He had it _made_..

In the papers, though, a small blonde boy rifled through them- and a certain headline caught his attention;

**Creature from the fabled Shambala found!**


	10. Darts

Envy looked around his new surroundings in the morning and yawned, stretching and running a hand through his brackish hair and let a shudder go through his body. He looked at the black panel again and heard voices. Frowning, he stood and made his way to the black panel, one hand on his chin and the other flat on his hip. He inspected the panel, using his keen eyesight to discover there were people behind it, they looked slightly worried. He heard one mutter to himself, "Can he see us? Can he hear us?" but another chastised him saying of course he couldn't.

Envy decided to play along. He walked off, inspecting his new home for a while before stopping in the middle and yelling, "I'M HUNGRY." as loud as he could. He looked back at the black screen and heard people scrambling. A moment later a tray of food was thrust through a flap in the bottom of the door. He raised an eyebrow and as he got the food, he inspected the flap.

It was just like any normal dog door. A thin flap of a plastic material. Envy though, knew not of dog doors. He lifted the flap and looked at it, then down at the door. He inserted his hand and flinched in surprise, withdrawing his hand sharply. Something had shocked him, and he cursed vividly, "Well that was a cheap shot." he muttered to himself, "Shocking my hand when I didn't know what the thing was." he murmured and sat cross-legged in the middle of the room, placing the tray on his lap.

So how do I operate one of these things? He asked himself mentally, looking at the fork and knife. Hell, he hadn't eaten in about 200 years. For the first 200 years of his life he was in denial about being a doll and not being a true human- something that could never please his father, more specifically. Well, he lied, he had eaten once with Lust and Gluttony, but he barely touched his food- Gluttony mainly ate it, and then he killed the shop owner. And even then, he didn't use a fork and a knife like a civilized creature- he had used his hands. Why not? He could tear with his teeth, he didn't need a knife, and his hands could pick up better then a knife.

He sighed, looking at the thing he knew how to eat- a hunk of bread. He picked it up and tore into it, leaning back on his other hand as he continued to eat it, "Mmm..What to do..I'm bored." he announced, "And normally when I'm bored, I either go kill stuff, or try to find the Elric brothers..But I can't do either, seeing as I'm stuck in this abnormally white room..." he said, still squinting in the light. He got sick of looking like a fool squinting everywhere so he merely cursed and stood and morphed into a large dinosaur creature he saw on a book one day, hitting a line of lights with his thick tail. When that was done, he changed back, looking satisfied. He looked at the row of lights that were destroyed and smirked smugly.

Now, about one half of the room was dark with the occasional flicker of the electricity wires. Envy was fine with that- since it overall dulled the white light that made him think he was at the Gate again. Then, with a slightly sad heart he realized that they couldn't use alchemy here. He couldn't go back. But why did he want to go back? It was a waste of time, that place...

But at least there he wasn't the only one of his kind...There were others like him..He wasn't alone...But here, not only was he alone, but he was caught like a rat...It was as if he was in the same predicament that he was on his side of the gate except worse since here they would run tests. Envy hated tests, blood tests, fitness tests, tests meant performing on a string like a puppet. If there was something Envy didn't like it was feeling like a puppet, like Pride and the others. Which is why he rebelled and the whole reason he was here- He didn't want to be placed on a string and dance when commanded.

And there they were. He knew they were going to run tests on him, but he didn't know it would be this quickly. He figured they would wait a day, or at least let him finish his breakfast. He stood, though, finishing the bread and drinking a gulp of the water as he faced the intruders. They looked normal. One wore jeans and a lose t-shirt, the other wore a nice tie and suit, looking as professional as could be. It was the one in the jeans that spoke first, "Hey, I'm Jason Blige." he held out his hand. Envy looked at the hand and raised an eyebrow, looking from the hand to Jason. "This is Jack Stone." he introduced the suit. "I realize you don't want to be here, Mr...?" he trailed off, not knowing what to call him. He couldn't very well call him 'Palm Tree ass.', now could he?

Envy got the notion he was being talked at. "Envy." When Jason raised an eyebrow he sighed in annoyance, "Envy- My name is Envy. No Mr whatever, just Envy. You know, like one of the seven sins?" he said arrogantly, "Obviously the humans on this side are just as thick as the ones on my side." he commented dryly, looking at them disdainfully and shaking his had- like he pitied them. "Honestly, I don't see how you've thrived for as long as you did. You should have died when the first war began." he sighed, "If only my luck were better..."

Jason's smile slipped for a moment, then came back full-force, "Oh. Uh, yes, of course..Mr- I mean, Envy." he said hastily, putting down his hand after realizing Envy wouldn't take it like a civil creature. "So as I was saying, I'm aware you probably don't want to be in this situation, but you see- you're quite the specimen, and if you would bear with us I'm sure we could have the procedures go by smooth-"

"Procedures?" Envy interrupted loudly, scowling, "You mean tests. Physical tests, mental tests, blood tests, piss tests..." he snarled, "I won't take part of it- at least not willingly! You'd have to take away nearly all of my lives before I let you do anything to _me_ willingly. And what do you mean 'specimen', huh? I'm no specimen, I'm a hu-...I'm a being with deep, intense emotions and feelings." so he lied on the last part- who cared anymore? "And I won't be treated as if I'm some prehistoric creature brought back to life." he said indignantly.

"Well I'm sure you are.." Jason replied slowly, "But, in this world you're from a place called Shambala. We've only heard about it in stories, so in a way you are a prehistoric creature brought back to life- at least, for us you are. So please bear with us. They won't hurt, and you don't want to force you. We'll give you complete and total respect, Envy." he said, the human in the suit next to him nodded.

Envy raised an eyebrow in skeptism, "You? A _human_, treating me, a _homunculus_ with the respect I deserve?" he asked, amazed. Finally, humans were beginning to see how wonderful he really was. "Well it's about time!" he declared, his face returning to it's normal scowl. "For more then 400 years I've been killed about a hundred times, and you humans just don't seem to get that I'm not going to die!" he sighed, smirking, "You humans are just _so_ thick headed." and if to emphasize his point, he leaned over mockily and rapped his knuckles against Jason's head.

Jason resisted the urge to punch Envy in the mouth- but it was against his duty. He was sworn to not do anything that could cause harm to Envy, just try to talk as much information out of him as he could, and so far so good, "400 years, huh?" he asked conversationally, "That's a long time. And you've only been killed 100 times?" he asked, as if it was no big deal, "So... can you die?" he asked, "Do you know how you can? Or are you just immortal?" he put his hands in his pockets, trying to look casual and not like a scientist dressed up in his son's grungy clothes.

Envy smirked, eyes glinting, "I bet you would like to know that, but I'm not going to tell you." he chirped, "But I know alright." he grinned wickedly, "So until that day when you get alchemy to work in this world, I'll show you how I die- deal?" he smirked, knowing alchemy didn't exist on this side of the gate. At least, that was what Dante told him, so he chose to believe her this last time.

"Alchemy?" Jack Stone finally spoke up, frowning deeply. "Alchemy is a used practice, it was failed because of an unsuccessful transmutation from turning lead to gold. How can it work? The properties are wrong." he said simply, "I'm an expert on anything experimental that has happened in the past- I know all about alchemy." he said smugly, "So there is no way that it's alchemy that can kill you."

Envy grinned in reply, "So you would think, eh? But remember, I don't come from here, I come from the other side." he said, "And besides, if you know about alchemy you should know that lead doesn't have the same compounds as gold does, stupid. That's why it didn't work- you have to have the exact elements. That, and the balance would be wonky.." he commented, remembering Dante telling him how alchemy truly worked, and how you use life energy from this side to have the energy to put things together on the other side..It was all very confusing, and Envy only knew what he needed about the philosophers stone, nothing else, "But hey-" he shrugged, nonchalant, "I'm not about to try and convince a bunch of wimps to see logic- after all, you are only human."

"Hey!" Jason said irritably, finally losing an ounce of his perfected cool, "These 'just humans' just captured you and put you under their complete control! We're trying to be CIVIL about all this, but you..You have to be a stubborn ass about everything!" he said, glaring angrily. He was already indignant about having to wear his SON'S clothes, act like a rag-tag regular KID, and now here he was, being insulted by an...an...androgynous THING, and he just couldn't take it anymore! He prided himself on being a top scientist, and he wasn't going to let an experiment begin insulting his intelligence.

"You have a problem with me, human?" Envy battled darkly, eyes glinting and fist settling into a fist. "If so, I'd be more than happy to fight you." he snarled.

"Shoot him." Jason said simply, raising a hand and dropping it.

In a moment, the room was fluttering and booming with shots and the flurries of the same darts that brought Envy down the first time. Envy cursed and ran at a wall, but then was pelted with the small, feathery darts. Cursing violently he fell, losing feeling to his limbs. He looked up as Jason and Jack walked over to him, smirking triumphantly, "What do you want to do with him, sir?" a roguish guard asked as they picked Envy up, "Which room?"

"I think we'll test out how far he can go, first" Jason said calmly, looking up at Envy's eyes, glaring with such, pure, utter hatred...It was like Dante all over it.

Envy snarled when that thought came to mind and struggled valiantly to get out of his grip, "You BASTARD. I'll fucking kill you! You're just like Dante, you coward! You hide behind disguises to piss people off, and you hide behind people bigger and strong then your enemies so you don't have to worry about your hide being destroyed!" he yelled furiously, struggling until finally the darts took his toll and he fell limp- unconscious.

"Yes sir." the guard said automatically, mechanically, and hoisted Envy over his shoulder like a sack of flour and left to the specified room- obedient as always.

The guard went to a pure white room and hooked Envy up to a small treadmill, placing his hands on the bar and cuffing Envy's hands there with metal cuffs. He inserted chords and wires into his skin and in multiple places along his body- his neck, his chest, and his legs, then kicked Envy, producing a small pocket knife sized object. He flipped it out to reveal two prongs. He put the prongs to Envy's skin and pressed a large button in the center.

There was a moment when nothing happened, but then, Envy sprang to life, as did the treadmill, and the guard smirked as Envy tried in vain to catch him. "YOU DIRTY LITTLE BASTARD, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU..." he tried to move his hands and cursed, "What the hell is all of this!" he said angrily and began running, not wanting to dislocate his arms. Although he could heal within moments again, that didn't mean he enjoyed pain. It wasn't like he was some sort of sick, twisted, freak...

Well, maybe he was.

-!-

Sorry it's been forever since I updated..I went through a rough patch of everything, and school plus track got in the way. AND writers block settled in. But I think I may be out of it, and I have a little plan to where this is going. But tell me, would you want a happy-ish ending, or a kinda sad ending? I mean, I know most of you will say happy-ish, but kinda-sad isn't too sad, I don't think.

But maybe I'm not the best one to ask...Oh, and for the next chapter, what do you want to see? Funny, or kinda darker:3 ANYWAYS.

SORRY FOR BEING LATE. I STILL LOVE YOU.


	11. Plans

As the days passed on, test after test was performed on Envy, and after a while, our green-haired teen gave up. He eventually stopped fighting- they would have to stop doing tests on him eventually. These people were only HUMAN, after all. And they didn't even live in the alchemic world, either, so they couldn't be very scientific. Plus...Every single time he decided to resist, he was drugged and knocked unconscious. That made him feel weak, and he couldn't feel weak. Ever. Feeling weak was, well, weak. And Envy was the exact opposite of weak. One day, a couple of months down the road, professor Jason Blige- who Envy had then realized wasn't all too nice- asked to have a conversation with him.

They sat alone in the still half-dark room from when he first came, silent, looking at each other. Envy's body rippled with muscle he had worked to gain back in the warehouse, and the power that made him a homunculus. Envy opened his mouth in time with Jason, who closed his and made a motion for Envy to continued. Envy cleared his throat and looked at Jason coldly, "What makes you so ruddy confident that you think you can prance in here like the pig faced supremacist you are, and not need security guards?" he asked simply, crossing his legs and his arms.

Jason, now in his regular laboratory clothes- what was the point with a facade anymore?- He placed his fingertips together and leaned his arms on the armrests of his chair. He looked over his fingers at Envy, "What is my reason?" he repeated, as if he didn't hear it the first time. Envy was right in there afterwards, quick as a whip, with a scathing remark about how humans would be better replaced with dogs- everything was so wrong about them. At least dogs could hear. Jason smirked slightly, "Oh, Envy. Such cruel words you express." he commented softly, eyes glittering in something like malice, "I assumed by now, you would have given in and forgotten the silly idea such as resisting us." Envy opened his mouth to comment, but closed it again as Jason held up his hand, "But, in case you do try to rip me up and spill my blood, I have a legion of guards out and waiting for my command- along with all those pretty darts you seem to enjoy so much."

Envy sneered- his lip raising at the corner and exposing a couple of his teeth. Those darts...He felt like strangling this guy, and he really should have. His body just didn't want to move. His BODY didn't want to be embarrassed again by being knocked out and tossed around like a goddamn rag doll. He was not a rag doll, because rag dolls were females. He was NOT female, no matter how many jibes were thrown his way. He clenched his hands into fists, tearing into the black fabric that made up his gloves, "Just tell me what you came here for and go on with your business, you human little whelp." he snapped, leaning back in his chair in a way to appear relaxed and irritated with the whole thing- not livid with anger at being confronted by someone so smug about everything,

"A man wanted to meet with you. He's highly respected, and he is from Europe." Blige said, smirking a bit, "If he meets with you and verifies you're really what you are, then we could get funding for your case." he commented, "And, if you cooperate with us," he commented, almost as an afterthought, "Then your stay here will be much more...relaxed. The tests wouldn't be nearly as harsh, and you would be much more respected."

He smirked slightly, "Why should I help you gain money for research that's only going to be used back on me? Sure, you say that my stay will be more comfortable- but how is that? I'm still kept in a nice little solitary confinement room, I'm not allowed to LEAVE, I don't get any rights, as I can tell, and the food is shitty." he crossed his arms, "What's in it for me? Respect doesn't go very far in this world, obviously- or else you would be showing me more of it and stop bragging about it." he commented solemnly.

Blige frowned, glaring at Envy, "As I've already stated- You would be treated with more respect, the guards would not surround your room, you would be allowed to leave and go on trips outside the facility- provided you have someone follow you, and we're allowed to tag you somehow- and the tests would cease to be so severe." he commented simply, never losing the smug look on his face, "I said that before, did I not? Or are you that dense?"

Envy frowned. He really didn't want to work with this chauvinistic little pricks, be he didn't have a choice. "Yes, yes, fine whatever." he waved a hand disdainfully, "But, I'm warning you, if you try to tag me with anything and come NEAR me with a needle or whatever.." he glared, "I'll be sure to rip off what little penis you have and shove a carrot up there for you to make do with." he snarled threateningly, eyes glinting.

For some reason, Blige got the idea that if he tried, Envy would keep to his vow, even if it killed him. Shuddering, he could have sworn he felt his penis shudder as well, and he made a mental vow to wear a cup whenever he was around this particular creature. A cup made of preferably steel. Extremely hard steel. "I'll get him, then." he commented, leaving. As he left, the guards entered. One after another until they ringed the entire area. Calmly and cooly watching the scene, much like porcelain dolls. Warrior porcelain dolls. With guns.

"Wait, he's here NOW?" Envy demanded, standing. All he got as a reply was the door shut. He slumped back into the chair, crossing his arms and his legs in union as he pulled a face and scowled at the wall, violet eyes narrowed to slits, partially covered by brackish colored hair. He heard the distinct sound of a door opening, then closing shut and locking with a click. Odd, why would anybody lock the door after them when they're in the same room as HIM? A supposed beast of untold capabilities. Following the door opening and shutting/locking, there were soft footsteps, then someone obscured his glowering at the wall.

The man was of somewhat normal height, probably around six feet tall. A dark blue military hat covered his head, but a couple of strands of black hair fell over his eyes, though not enough to obscure said eyes from vison. He was smiling slightly as he crossed one leg over another authorativly and inspected Envy, giving him the once-over. His dark, onyx eyes finally stopped and landed on Envy's eyes. He caught their glare and held it calmly. Remind you of anybody yet? The stars on his badge identified him as a Colonel, and he finally let out a sigh, "So," he started with a voice to make any lady swoon on the spot. "You are the infamous being from Shambala I have heard so much about." he commented slowly.

Envy snorted and rolled his eyes disdainfully, "I suppose so. Though I have no idea where the hell you got 'Shambala' from. Amestris is much easier to pronounce." he commented simply and tapped his fingers impatiently on his bicep, which quivered. Adrenaline was already rushing throughout his body, and he would take this opportunity to kill this sack of military waste then crush through the wall and make his escape. Though..He glanced around at the guards and frowned angrily. Damn guards. He needed them to be gone.

The Colonel noticed Envy's gaze and smirked a bit, thinking for a moment then stating loudly to the guards, "Would you mind terribly if you could watch from the door?" he asked, "I believe it will be able to talk if you weren't here. No offense of course." he said, flashing a charming smile that would win over anybody it seemed. Well, not Envy, of course. He was far too great for that, but it sure as hell worked on the guards. They nodded, apparently in union. Envy couldn't helping thinking about the possibility they _were_ dolls on a string. They then turned, still in union, and walked out single file. Filling the hallway.

Envy snorted, still scowling at the newcomer. "What do you want?" he demanded darkly. "I hear you're only here to confirm that I am what I am. Confirm away." he said, waving his arms widely, as if to suggest a hug was in order. He then resumed his position, eyes narrowed in distaste, arms folded, and legs crossed, glaring him down.

"No, Envy." He said, leaning forward, "I believe you are who you are, already." he said simply, leaning forward and toning his voice down. "I have come here to propose to you something, that you've probably didn't expect. Coming from a military official and all." he waved a hand, his mouth twitching as if it were dying to form an even larger smirk.

Envy's slim eyebrows rose. He didn't expect this. He expected tests to prove he could do what he claimed and what they claimed. He also expected this man to be more..Ah, how to describe it?..More..More serious, or more disgusted with him. All the humans he had met so far treated like he was something similar to a bug, and just needed to be squashed, "Well," he started slowly, leaning forward as well, "it mighty depends on what you've come to proposition, Military Man." he commented.

"I've come to propose freedom to you." he said simply, eyes glinting. It wasn't from the awkward lighting arrangement, either.

Envy could have sworn he had stopped breathing. Freedom..Wow, when was he last offered freedom?

-!-

"_Oi!" called a voice down the hall. A shorter Envy turned his head. His short, brackish hair, done up in a ponytail, whipped around with him as he raised an eyebrow and leaned against the dark, cool wall made of stone. It was about one hundred and fifty years since he had been created. Meh, he was still young. He crossed his arms and frowned, "What is it, Ultimate Shield?" he asked darkly, glaring down the hall at the person that so obscured the light coming from the room next to him._

_True enough, there was a much younger Greed. He grinned, exposing his shark-like teeth, and smirked, "Aw . Lil' Envy. You know you don't have to call me that. Greed is just fine. Especially with familiars such as us." he took a step forward and put his hands into his pockets, "I have to talk to you..Alone, preferably." he opened a door to his right and waved a hand in a 'you first' gesture._

_Envy sneered. He didn't like the way this Greed looked at him, at all. He had made himself this form for a multiple of reasons. He scowled deeper at the 'little' comment. In the next instant there was a white light around his legs and he grew to the height we all know him as. He glared and kept his place, "What was that?" he asked darkly, glaring at him. Greed merely glared at him in response. He hated this guy. Him and his greedy little sneer, and that smile that reminded him of the Cheshire cat. He suppressed a shudder and glared at him again._

_As for the reasons he had made himself this form. First off, it was to draw attention to himself. Once Dante created Greed, she was all over him. They shared a bed some nights when it was 'too cold', Dante had explained to him. Pfft. Too cold his ass. Second, he had done it to divert Greed's attention away from Dante. He knew Greed already, and they hadn't exactly gotten bonding time, but he knew him. He knew that Greed would want this cute little body. Third, well. He liked it. It was so bizarre, people stared, and it helped him if he wanted to kill some bastards. They would be busy staring at his wonderful little body, he would turn something into his hands, maybe a knife, maybe a gun, who knew, but it would be something, and he would take that chance to kill them and rip at their skin..Ah...Good times, good times._

_Anyway, back to what was happening.._

_Greed's grin faltered as he grew, but it came back a moment later, full force. "Ah ha, Envy. You're always on top of things with that awesome little power of yours." he said, "Would you mind joining me in here for a little talk now, since you're done proving me wrong?" he asked. _

_Envy smirked. He could tell Greed was growing impatient, and angry, with Envy. "I suppose I could." he said disdainfully, "Just don't mark up my gorgeous body with your taint." he purred as he stepped by, smirking as he saw Greed twitch. Ooooh yeah. Greed was beginning to border being ticked off. And if Greed tried to do anything, Envy would turn into a snake, shove something up his ass to content him, then slither off. The end, nothing about it. He smirked and sat on the bed which inhabited the room daintily, crossing one leg over the other, "Now, Ultimate Shield." he started, "What is it you wished to speak with me about? The thing that was just so IMPORTANT, it couldn't wait until dinner?" he began inspecting his nails. Envy could pull off Lust or Pride any day._

"_I needed to talk to you about something that if Dante found out about, she would have both our heads." he commented. Envy glanced up from his nails. This was interesting. "I think that we should rebel against her." he commented. Envy opened his mouth to speak, eyes wide at the mere SUGGESTION of going against the person that had created them, but Greed cut in, "No, no, no! Don't say anything yet. Just listen to be." he ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "What we're living right now," he started with after a moment. He chose his words carefully. This was Envy he was talking to. Dante's first, and her actual CHILD, "is not freedom. Sure, she lets you go places, she lets you prance around how you choose, and she lets you sleep, kill, eat, look, she lets you do that all on your own. But when the time comes, it won't be freedom. She'll have us bound and chained. Already she has some our memories locked inside her. Having our memories is like having our MINDS. I've gained access to her library, and I've read up on homunucli."_

_Envy scowled darkly, not bothering to say anything. He would only be cut off. Instead, he merely commented with a wave of his delicate, pale hand, "Continue." _

"_Homunucli are puppets created when someone tries to resurrect someone dead. It's a banned practice called human transmutation. We're living dolls that look, and act, and feel like humans, but we aren't. We have no souls. And, when an alchemist touches our tattoos of oroburos, we turn pure." Envy frowned, looking a bit confused. _

_He had always considered himself human. He still felt pain, and he still had...some...emotions. He had a will and a mind of his own, how was he not human? When Greed had said 'we have no souls' it made an impact on him. He glared at the ground. And what was all this nonsense about being 'pure', anyway? As if reading his mind, Greed continued. "Being pure means that we are consumed by whichever sin we are given upon being 'born', more technically known as created." he said. "Don't you see, yet?" Greed asked, frowning a bit and looking into Envy's eyes, "We're being manipulated. We're just pawns to Dante. As soon as she needs us, she'll call upon us to do her dirty work because she can't be bothered with it. Us homunucli are the ultimate warrior. We can regenerate as soon as we're wounded, I turn into a shield made out of stuff harder then diamonds, thereby being impenetrable, and you can turn INTO people, animals, and ANYTHING. She'll use us to do who KNOWS how much damage."_

_Envy looked away, glaring back at the wall. "That's a lie." he said slowly after a moment. Greed frowned, taken aback. That wasn't a good answer. Envy then turned sharply to glare into Greed's violet eyes, much like his own. "Dante wouldn't do that." he snarled angrily, "She wouldn't use us! She wouldn't use ME. I'm her son, y'know!" he stood up hastily. Yes, this was definitely younger Envy. He still clung to the hope that he was partially human. Still her son. Still someone..something...she loved. Which is the reason he was kept around, because she loved him. Not because he was of some particular use to her. With that he stood indignantly, knocked Greed over on his ass and stormed out._

_He would regret that two-hundred and fifty years from then, but at that moment, all he cared about was marching out, saying no to Greed, and telling. Envy may have looked- and been- old, but he still had much to learn concerning his lovely little 'mother' he often called her- although that would earn him a good smack, or kick in the face. Or a hit with whatever was handy._

-!-

Envy scowled as he remembered his stupidity. Why did he not see the sense in Greed's words? Why did he had to be so arrogant and so god damn sure of himself! He scowled and glanced up at the man who's eyebrow quirked as he noticed he was being recognized finally after some deep thought. After a moment, Envy said slowly, "Alright, I'm in. But first, tell me one thing." he commented.

The man stood and nodded, grinning a bit as the glint in his eyes grew, "Anything." he commented with a little bow that Envy shuddered disgustingly at- it looked like it was mocking him.. Meh, no matter. He cleared his throat.

"Who are you?" Envy asked, narrowing his eyes at the man suspiciously, still not entirely trustworthy of this intruder. This could just be another plot and test for Envy so that the men in white would see how truly broken he was. Oh, ho, ho. Envy was far from broken. He was just waiting for the opportune moment, and until then, he would deal with it. No, this man was his opportune moment it seemed.

"Me?" the man asked as if he didn't hear the first time. Envy bristled. Humans like doing that, and it pissed him off. A lot. Like, a lot a lot. He glared venomously and the man laughed, "I'm Colonel Roy Mustang. People 'round my parts call me the Flame." Envy's eyebrows arched considerably and he held in a laugh. How ironic. This man, in his world, wished him a slow, annoying, painful death, and worked with the pipsqueak to destroy him and his kind. He bit his lip to hold in the laugh and choked out an 'I see'.

The man, Roy Mustang, stood and walked to the door. Envy stood hastily. What was he going to do? He shot him a look like, 'What the hell are you doing Flame-Boy? What about the plan to get me out of this goddamned white mass of cell! It's driving me insane!' Well, maybe not so many words, but that's what he wanted to convey. Roy smirked and gave a wink, "No worries. It'll come in due time." and with that he stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

'Due time'? What the hell was THAT supposed to mean! He'll give THAT smug little bastard 'due time'! How about 'due time' with his FIST?

-!-

Wow. Okay. Just..Wow. I updated. For a while, I was like, 'I can't continue this story. It's no good. Nobody's reviewing anymore. I cant do this' and then there was the writers block that hit again, and school ending and me getting a KITTY (Who I named Lyra by the way. Haha. I call her Dante sometimes and she looks up. XD) and other shizz. I'm REALLY REALLY sorry I haven't updated. But eh.

In any case, I wanted to get this up before July and before Saturday, because on Saturday I'm going to Mary's (PenName is Cashmeritan) house for a week, then I'm going to COSTA RICA. For the ENTIRE month of July. But don't worry. I'll be so hot and bored there that I'll HAVE to write the next chapter. I think I'm getting past my writers block , don't you? I kinda like this chapter, I think. For all that it's a flashback and some little talking. :( Sorry if you found it boring.

Haha! And I realized I was listening to Orson's 'No Tomorrow' and Queen's 'Killer Queen' the entire time I wrote this! Niiccee. Anyways, it's about 2:30 in the morning, my dad just came in to tell me to go to bed, so I'm OUT, yo!

HAPPY SUMMER


	12. Time

He had been there for two months. But 'in due time' was two weeks from then. Two weeks of..nothing. They didn't run any more tests on the Palm tree-faced teen, they didn't abuse him or rough him up, there was really nothing to be said about what they did- or rather, didn't- do. It was dreadfully boring for the poor boy, to be honest. All he did was sit around all day and wait. Yeah, they gave him food. And yes, they did allow him out to walk around the building. Provided, of course, he was tailed by two burly guards, both outfitted with those horrid dart-guns and stunning guns. Envy frowned, this was not a good deal on his part. Where the hell was he going? He didn't know. He just needed to get out of that room.

Glancing around at his surroundings, he began to carefully map out his surroundings. The signs, the pattern of doors, broken lights, the tiling, where the restrooms, dining hall, and other cells were. He discovered and charted everything he could with his photographic memory- smirking a bit to himself. If that stupid Flaming Pony didn't come back for him as he said, then he could escape himself. That had been the only thing really holding him back. If he had run away before now, he would never know where to go. And then, he would probably get captured when he was trapped in this damn white building. And that. Would. Suck. So much.

So now he had a backup plan. As they walked him around the Institution, Envy thought angrily while piecing together his plot. Why the hell was it that Roy guy and not Edward? Where the hell WAS said Golden-haired midget? Could Edward possibly have forgotten him and their..ministrations...and moved on? To a GIRL? Envy sniffed in distaste at that last thought, why would Edward do something like that? Not that he cared..Of course. Envy was a hardened sin! He had better things to do all day then mope around thinking about some blonde-haired egotistical, uncaring, selfish, stubborn..Nice...cute...funny..Determined...NO! He smacked his ear, tilting his head to the side and continuing, as if that would make all those STUPID thoughts go away, much to the curiosity of the guards watching him. They began whispering faintly to one another and Envy turned to them, "What IS it, you brutes? I can ruddy hear you!" he snapped furiously.

They shut up.

Envy snickered and continued down the path, "Have you heard anything from the Pony- Er, the Colonel..Guy...thing?" Envy waved a hand as if to dust off some non-important detail he hadn't the mind to remember. The guards looked from one another, wondering if they should answer him. "Well?" demanded Envy, spinning around once more and placing his hands on his hips darkly, "Can't you do anything rather then grunt to one another about me, eat, shit, and use those stupid little GUNS?"And with that, said brutes frowned deeply and took out said guns. Envy stiffened, "Oi! I didn't attack you or anything, unless I hurt your pathetic human feelings." Envy sneered. Then, the guards stopped, putting the guns down and straightening up. "Well!" Envy said, smirking as he, too, straightened, "That's more like it! Finally, you're beginning to realize I could and would kill you in a second! Finally," he continued, turning on his heel and beginning to walk forward, "some well-deserved respect–OOMPH!" he crashed to the floor, landing on his little rear end.

"What the HELL is your ruddy little problem you dirty, nasty.." Envy rubbed his head through his brackish-colored locks as he looked up darkly with violet eyes. Then he stopped, "..Er.." he muttered and stood hastily, "What're YOU doing here!" he snapped.

"And here I thought you would be happy to see me." said the new man, readjusting his rectangle-shaped glasses, "Roy couldn't make it down here. He got sick. So, he sent me." the man looked down at Envy who was currently giving him a glare that would make any hardened solider pee his pants. But this man was not a hardened solider, and this man had seen worse things then a scantily-clad teenager glaring daggers at him. Though he _was_ vaguely surprised he wasn't impaled yet. "Long time not see..Envy." he finished after a moment hesitation.

Envy was on his feet in five seconds flat, "Why the hell would that bastard send you, probably the biggest bastard in the WORLD, in his place? Why not just send that moronic little blonde boy?" Envy sniffed and crossed his arms, "Oh, right, you probably don't want him hurt by the mean little sin. After all, he is your little favorite, isn't he?" Envy said spitefully, his nails digging into his bicep where his hands were placed. His knuckles went white from the amount of pressure he was putting on his hands.

The man pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and groaned a bit, "Could we talk after I get you on the road?" he asked impatiently, his narrow, gold eyes, glancing at the guards who listened carefully, ready to report anything suspicious. "There are some serious matters I would rather discuss with you in private, while I'm sure you have questions for me."

Envy fumed and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. He'd be damned if this jackass actually helped him for once. Haha..though he already sorta _is_ damned..But that's a mere technicality. Anyway. The point was, this guy didn't help Envy. No, this guy hated, feared, and was disgusted with the very thought of Envy or anything relating to Envy. In fact- the violet-eyed teen would most likely bet everything he could ever steal that this particular man's least-favorite color happened to be green. And his least favorite animal? A snake. Envy snorted a bit to himself, though continued glowering at the man. Who was said man, you wonder? Well, it's obvious.

None other than Hohenheim of Light himself. Come to whisk his eldest son away from this mean little place where they would put him in a white room and then loud him up on drugs and do tests on him! It only took him about two months to get there, and only after Roy had come! _Gee, thanks, dad_. Envy sneered a bit as he watched Hohenheim go through the process of validating who he was, why he was there, and what would become of Envy. This particular sin hated it when people talked over him like he wasn't there. Or, worse, treated him like something that could fend, kill, and destroy by himself. He snarled a bit to himself and scoffed at the thought of being so dependent on others. Who the hell did they think they were, running his life? Acting as if he couldn't handle himself? Dammit, he was 400 years old! If that wasn't old enough, what the hell WAS? He'd have to be around since the fucking dinosaurs to get any god damned RESPECT around here.

As Envy silently fumed, Hohenheim and the guards dragged him around, gaining clearance and eventually they were out. Out side. In the day. Envy inhaled the fresh- not really- air of what he had heard being called 'Chicago'. He glanced around the city, eyes slightly wide. All around there were tall, concrete buildings, scantily-clad girls, decked out black guys who Envy wasn't worried about, but normal people would be, and then an onslaught of cars and traffic, along with suits of all kinds. Walking. Everywhere. "Big place." Envy said slowly after a moment, stretching with a smirk, "Well, old man. Appreciate you bringin' me out, but I got it from here." he saluted mockily and smirked, beginning to turn into a bird. He was just about to recreate himself into a dark, big, black crow, when suddenly, he felt a sharp tug on the back of his head, and he fell out of what he had formed- which was a layer of light feathers underneath his clothes, which were about to expand to cover his body as feathers. That was when Hohenheim, upon catching the teenager off-guard, hauled him into a black van that had pulled up, and a burly man opened the side door.

He tumbled into said van, cursing like a sailor. "What the ruddy HELL was that for you old, dry, wrinkly, bastard!" Envy shouted at Hohenheim who climbed into the passenger seat, nodding at the driver as they began driving. After about five minutes of silence- pardoning Envy's furied cursing and dark mutters- and Hohenheim still not giving any look like he was going to answer, Envy leaned back in his original form on the fake-leather seats and grunted at Hohenheim, "Oi, old man. Where the hell are we going?" Hohenheim answered him with a short answer, 'One minute, Jackson.', or some name like that. All in all, it was a disgusting,_ human_ name. Blergh. Humans. Disgusting creatures..

Jackson? Who the hell is Jackson? Envy looked taken aback, then disgust crossed his face, "Listen to you, old man! You're going senile! Who the hell is this fucking..." Hohenheim turned to give him an icy glare, motioning to the driver who kept his eyes on the road. Though, he would have to be deaf not to hear Envy's bitching. "Fucking...Uh.." Envy understood. This guy could probably sell him to some freak show for millions of dollars. No more white buildings for Envy! "Uh...George..Bush..guy? Who the hell is this fucking George Bush guy." he said, "I saw him on a billboard." And it was true. The man was on a big billboard with his thumb up and some..war slogan?.._Oh! War!_ Envy thought gleefully, then he stopped. No, Envy wouldn't have a part in this war. For once. A war without Envy! Envy frowned and crossed his arms again, wanting to break out of this stupid black van, yet he knew it wasn't an option as long as this stranger held his future in his hands. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. No, he wasn't going to sleep.

At least he didn't think so. Turns out he did. He didn't know how long, but after he closed his eyes, it seemed as if they were at an airport. So, maybe he didn't sleep at all. Who knew? He didn't. And, then again, he didn't really care, seeing as how long he slept wasn't the most pressing matter on his brain at this point and time. He didn't even really NEED sleep, in reality. So, in the next moment he was carted out, Hohenheim paid the driver who nodded and zoomed off to god-knows-where, and then there were in. The airport, anyway. Racing through the packed place was like a giant hedge-maze. First, they butted in line to the front of the ladies at check in. Hohenheim said some things, showed them something, pointed to Envy- who was inspecting his nails in a vain manner at the time as people walked past him, staring at the pale, flat-chested girl, who was, in fact, a male. And whenever someone with a particularly high testosterone level approached him, Envy would looked up, smile coyly, flirt for a moment, then bend down and whisper slowly, "Lets go into the bathroom." At which point in time, said man would give the thumbs up to his buddies and follow the girl into the bathroom. Five seconds was all that was needed.

Yes, yes. After five seconds, there would be a scream from the bathroom, and the man would come out- his hair messed, zipping up his pants frantically, his shirt thrown on carelessly. He would run to his friends, whisper hysterically, and at that moment, Envy would step out, looking devious. Oh yes, Envy _was_ a male. Male and bi and fucking PROUD. Envy would flash them a cocky grin, give another coy little finger-twiddling wave, and turn, going back to Hohenheim- who was reading a magazine in a desperate attempt to ignore Envy's playing with the other males. Finally, the time came when a nice little lady in a navy blue suit walked over to them, talked to Hohenheim in a small voice, then began walking away. He followed, and, reluctantly, Envy did as well, seeing as he hardly had any place to go and call his own.

The two men, indistinguishable as relatives, none the less father and son, were led outside the airport, and led to a small plane, in which the small door on the side opened, and a portable-staircase moved to guide them into the plane. Once inside, the device moved back, and they were free to look about the plane. It was small- only about 7 rows- though all the chairs were large and luxurious. They spoke to the pilot who would be piloting them on their ride (When I say 'they', I mean Hohenheim, as Envy would not bear himself to have idle chatter with a human, nonetheless act as if he respected said human's job, authority. Plus, Envy would never admit that the pilot had complete control over his immortal life.) And then were ushered down to sit in their own seats.

Twisting and turning in said seat, Envy finally groaned, "Why are these things so damned uncomfortable? And why can't we just sit wherever the hell we want? Nobody else is getting on, dammit." he cursed and squirmed again, crossing his arms darkly.

His father sighed, "Because we're obedient humans. We do what they say since they hold our_ lives _in their hands." he said to Envy, putting extra pronunciation on 'lives'.

Envy looked taken aback, "Excuse me? I don't know about you, jackass, but last time I checked, I was imm-" at that moment, a flight attendant walked by.

"Sir," she said after a moment of looking at the normal-looking blonde man covering the abnormal, girl-looking's mouth. She decided to ignore it, and after this talk, never speak to them again. What weirdos. The flight attendant cleared her throat and continued, "Sir, since this passage from America to Berlin, Germany, is strictly forbidden in commercial flight because of the war, I'm going to tell you that all that lights in the cabin will go off once we're off the ground, so as the fighter planes will not notice us and mistakenly attack us." she said clearly. "Thank you for flying with us, and we'll alert you when we're about to land." she said with a tiny nod. Then, she hastily moved away to the front compartment.

Slowly, Hohenheim moved his hand from Envy's mouth, "Envy, would you mind not proclaiming the fact that you're immortal to the entirety of this plane?" he asked harshly, glancing up, "Would you also mind changing into something more...suitable, for this ride? You're making the attendants suspicious."

"Which is all of, what? FIVE PEOPLE?" Envy fumed darkly, "Who really CARES if I make them 'suspicious'! Let 'em be!" and then he stopped. Hohenheim had found his way down to Envy's thigh while he was ranting, and it currently rested about an inch from his oroburos. He felt his heart- and maybe all other vital organs in his not-quite-living body- constrict. Hohenheim saw fear, astonishment, and puzzlement cross Envy's pale features before finally settling on one- anger. He saw Envy's head dart up from where it used to be just staring at his hand, his violet eyes gleaming and flashing in ways that Hohenheim didn't know existed in a human, or a sin, or ANYTHING for that matter. "Move your hand, old man," Envy said, his voice deadly soft, "before I remove it myself." he threatened.

"Now, Envy." Hohenheim said silkily, putting his hand right over top of it, but not touching envy's skin. "You wouldn't wish to become pure now? After all you've striven for? After all you've been through?" He said slowly. He knew he had the upper hand. Envy's fury just convinced him of it all more. He saw Envy raise his lip, then fall back, defeated. He said not a word to Hohenheim, but contented himself with icy silence- which was sometimes worse than the grumbling and pissed-off cursing.

In about 12 hours or more, Envy had lost track of time, staring listlessly out the window and watching the clouds turn darkish purple, then turn white again, and it seemed like as soon as they took off, a voice was calling from the main compartment, saying that they were now on Berlin, Germany, and that their ride to Munich Germany would be waiting for them at the drop-off point, and that their luggage will be sent to them in one days time.

Envy had changed clothes, from his skin-tight attire to black vest and loose baggy black jeans. Smirking a bit as he added another touch- dark sunglasses- he put his hair in a high ponytail at the back of his head, pushing his sunglasses up to push back the remaining strands of hair from his face. As he stepped in front of the door in which they were to exit, and it opened, the sun blazed into his eyes. He scowled and flicked his sunglasses over his eyes, taking the first step out.

Taking that first step seemed to be much more then it should have been. With the light that tried fruitlessly to blind him, there were other, smaller flashes of brighter- if that was even possible- light. He scowled at it darkly. Damn morning sun and er..Mini. Suns..He scowled deeper, "What the hell is going on?" he hissed behind him at Hohenheim, who sighed deeply, "Well?" Envy demanded, deciding to be impatient. It wasn't like he had no reason or something. He was thrown into a big fucking black van, taken to a damned airport place which was loud, and crowded, and had stupid boys and their stupid hormones...His lip raised in distaste.

"I'll explain in the car. Can you see it?" Hohenheim asked, then pointed to a dark shape through the throngs of mini-suns and what appeared to be people, "For now, though, don't answer any questions anyone asks, don't talk to anybody, and for god's sake, Envy. Please don't have a fit and have a scene and attack someone, I'm BEGGING you." he growled.

"Yeah, yeah. Like I would want to talk to these stupid humans, anyway.." Envy said darkly, waving his hand at him and beginning to make his way through the people to the black, slim, very official-looking car. He sniffed in disdain at the humans who flashed their cameras and held these...things...in front of his face. They were called 'Microphones' if he was correct. With a finally lunge through the crowd- sidestepping a couple of girls who could use some serious dental care- he dove into the car's open door theatrically, grinning wickedly to himself.

A moment later, Hohenheim stepped in as well, closing the door and talking to the driver in a different language. _Say what?_ Envy caught himself thinking. After a moment of silence, though, Hohenheim turned to Envy and sighed, "I'm sorry you got caught up like that. But, the little facade you're going under while you're in Munich is that you're a small rock band's lead singer." Envy raised an eyebrow, "Now, the reason this is so, is because you'll get all the respect you need, you'll most likely get free lodging if you wish to go someplace- which I figured you'd like- and if you all of a sudden vanish..Meaning, if you manage to get on the other side of the gate, nobody on this side will really question you if you vanish randomly and we tell them, 'Oh he went on a little personal time'. In this world, celebrities do it all the time."

"..Ah.." Envy said slowly after a moment, as if he understood. He didn't. But, after a couple moments of mulling over what the blonde-haired 'father' of his said, a broad smirk crossed his face, "So, wait...What you're saying, is that I can treat people like dirt, walk around like a king and be treated as such, for as long as I'm here, if I pretend to be this rocker person?" At his father's nod, a slow, mischievous, devilish grin- which I would not like to see on ANYBODY'S face- spread over his lips, exposing every last one of his sharp, shark-like teeth. "Perrrrrfect."

-!-

In Munich, a very pissed off little blonde walked into the military headquarters, his brown trenchcoat fluttering behind him, and his blonde ponytail slipping down between his shoulder blades. "I can't believe that bastard is still going to work. I thought he was supposed to be with ENVY, dammit. I specifically told him, 'Don't let anybody else pick up Envy. He knows you from the other side. I'm trusting you only with this, so don't be a bastard and FUCK IT UP.'" he growled darkly to himself, stopping in the empty hallway to slam his fist against a wall in frustration, "And WHAT does he do? He fucks it up! I knew I shouldn't have trusted that egotistical, cocky, dead-brained, half witted.."

"...Thanks for the compliments." came a congested, nasally voice from behind him. Whipping around, Edward saw Roy, a cup of tea..or maybe coffee..in his hand. "You know, I would have gone, but I didn't want to make an ass of myself when I came sneezing and having to blow my nose constantly." Roy said darkly. Well, as dark as he could manage- he DID sound pretty dorky what with the congestion going on.

Edward held in a snicker before he growled, "If you didn't want to make an ass of yourself, why did you come to work today!" he snarled, "And I told you to go get Envy! What, is he just going to have to wait? He's probably hating me already for not coming to get him in the first place, but now you're making him wait for about EVER." the blonde fumed darkly.

"I always make an ass of myself at work, whether I'm sick or not." the dark-haired man said flatly and coughed a bit before sighing disdainfully, "I sent someone to get him with my ticket. I made sure that Envy would know who he was, and he's perfectly fine. He's being taken care of fine. He'll probably be here by-" he sneezed, "Tuesday."

"Tuesday?" Ed asked skeptically, "It's SUNDAY. Why would it take them an extra two days to get here!" the shorter blonde demanded angrily, placing his hands on his hips in a demanding manner.

"Because with the cover I gave them," Roy replied evenly, taking a sip of his tea/coffee whatever-the-hell-it-was, "I figure that, with your description of Envy, he'll wish to enjoy the attention for a while before coming and partying in your pants." he said and grinned wickedly, his onyx-colored eyes glinting in mirth.

Edward stopped mid-rant and his eyes widened, his jaw dropping as he began opening and closing it like a fish. His face heated up and he stuttered, "I..I...I...I'm highly respected..and...and..stuff...and..and..I don't have to take this from you, ya know!" Edward shouted obnoxiously, pointing a finger in Roy's now glee-filled face. "Stop smirking you stupid, ignorant, STUPID...Stupid face!" Edward floundered to form an intelligent comeback. He failed, sadly. With another indignant sniff, he asked, "Who the hell did you send in your place, anyways?"

"Hohenheim. I believe you're acquainted." Roy said smoothly, raising an eyebrow, "Rather closely acquainted if I know him myself."

Edward turned pale, "Oh dear lord, you sent HOHENHEIM?" he hit his head on a wall, "Well its as simple as that. We're SCREWED."

-!-

Sorry there was such time between posts. I know you all hate me for not having much Edo/Envy. But NO WORRIES. As Roy gleefully stated, the partying in the pants is JUST TO COME. 8D Yah, this story is actually drawing close to the end, and I don't think it'll have a happy ending. :o sorry to disappoint. IN ANY CASE. There was some Edo for ye, hope you enjoyed him. There will be more of him in the next couple of chapters. But school starts in 3 weeks! ;; Oh, and I changed my penname. :D

PURA VIDA MI AMIGOS. 3

Lex


	13. Medallion

First thing Envy did was buy an actual outfit. He was rich, people pretty much threw stuff at him. A gray suit with a black thinly striped shirt, and a maroon, pink, and blue tie. With a smirk and finished tying said tie, finally taking a hair tie and grabbing as much of his hair as he could, tying it into a ponytail at the base of his head, allowing a couple of his bangs to be exposed. This way, not only did he look damn good looking, everyone got the chance to see his wonderful eyes. He even bought shoes. Nice, black, leather, and shiny like all hell. Like Armstrong. Times five.

He looked good.

He inspected himself in the mirror, grinning wickedly. As he turned and left the room, he looked at Hohenheim, "Hope you don't mind I buy these, old man." he said cheerfully. The shop manager gaped at him and grinned widely. An actual star! Shopping at HIS store! He decided to get his picture and signature, and Envy didn't have to pay. When he posed for the man, he looked as if he was enjoying the attention. He'd go back and kill people later. Right now, people were treating him like the god he WAS. And he'd be damned if he didn't like it. Walking out the shop in front of Hohenheim, he walked for maybe a block before he stopped, his eye catching on something. Immediately he was drawn to a window display, his jaw dropped. One could even say they saw drool coming from the corner of his mouth.

Hohenheim cringed, "Shut your mouth before you drip." he commanded and caught up to him, noting that Envy wasn't even going to argue with Hohenheim ordering him around. "What IS it?" the blonde haired man said, then he saw it, too. With an exasperated sigh, he groaned, "No, Envy. No. You do NOT need that. You will NEVER need it. The suit I guess I understand, but THAT!" Envy walked into the store. "Why don't you ever listen to me?" he cried loudly and groaned, following.

What was it they were gaping at? A jewelry maker must have heard about alchemy and its signs, for in the window was a large gold and diamond studded medallion. Of what? The same snake that was tattooed on envy's thigh. The snake of the oroburos. Hohenheim wondered who in their right MIND would make such a large, golden thing, held on by a silver chain. But, hey..Anything for money, right? And a moment later he found Envy in a bright discussion with the owner who grinned and nodded quickly, moving to the display and hurrying to fit it around Envy's slim, pale neck. "N-No charge!" the man said with a grin, "Just remember where you got it, and tell your friends, you come back, too!" he said cheerfully.

Envy smiled. To some who knew him, they knew it as a smaller version of the large, maniacal smile they were all too familiar with. To those who didn't..Well, he just had a little bit of insanity in him. Who didn't, right? He was just...more..open about it. That's what they would tell themselves. But, when Envy opened his mouth, what came out was not maniacal in any nature. "Why, thank you. That's very kind of you." and with a wink he turned and left the store, the chain now dangling from his throat. He looked superiorly at Hohenheim, "Like it? I do." he commented, dusting off his shoulders as if he had actually done work.

His father looked..unenthusiastic, to say the least. "I cannot believe you're taking advantage of the poor shopkeepers. Do you know how much that necklace probably costed?" he asked, beginning to walk off with a small groan, "I knew you weren't the most considerate of things, but I mean, really.." he muttered and reached up, rubbing his temples. Meanwhile, Envy was looking at his reflection in a store window, popping the collar in the suit and sighing disdainfully. At that, Hohenheim snapped his head up and glared furiously at his son, "Are you even LISTENING to me!" he exclaimed loudly, looking pissed.

Envy looked up, his eyes disinterested, "Huh, what?" he offered and then returned to his reflection, fixing his bangs so they hung nicely over his eyes, and then returned his collar to normal, "Do you think I could buy a..Nicer suit..somewhere?" he asked, looking at Hohenheim innocently. "I don't think the medallion suits my suit." he commented with a disdainful sigh, "It's a real pity, I mean. This suit is so nice.." he said and sighed. Then, without giving his blonde haired father time to think, he snapped. "Aha! I got it!" he exclaimed. "Wait here." he informed his father and rushed into an alley.

There was a flash of white light, and when Envy stepped out, Hohenheim could have sworn he would have fainted. If he weren't a grown man and hadn't seen some pretty weird stuff in his life (Though this was pretty weird in his books. It goes right up there with nearly being molested by a male stripper. But that's another story for another day, folks.). What, you may wonder, caused this four hundred year old man to consider fainting?

Envy was, to put it in common terms, pimped.

Yes, not the most descriptive, but wait. A fur collar resembling (vaguely) Greed's sat upon his shoulders, the fur around his shoulders black and gray, however. Not white. Then, underneath that, was a tight, dark green shirt. Finally, there was a pair of pants that were way too big for him. Oh well, Envy liked them. He grinned at his father, holding up a small peace sign, the medallion dangling from it's chain. "Whadda think?" he asked, placing a pale hand on his hip. "I, for one, am very impressed. Very." he said to himself, "Of course, I don't mean to toot my own horn." He knew he had left Hohenheim speechless. "What? Can't speak? Pity..Anyway, lets spend the night, then we can find Edo." he said cheerfully, trying to act like there was nothing up. They were friends. That's all.

Yeah, right, friends. That was certainly explain the..ahem..dreams.

This is where his father finally got his head back, "What? You want to find Edward? Why?" he asked skeptically, "Are you in any way having sexual relations with my son!" he cried. That was..he suppressed a shudder. No, it would not do to piss Envy off. Especially with that medallion. He could hurt someone with that thing. Hohenheim rubbed his head as if he had already been smacked around by the heavy thing. But still. His first son and his second son having intent of that nature...Was wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong. That was like Envy and HIM having relations. Ew. Who in their right mind would do that?

Envy raised a thin eyebrow, "Sexual relations?" he asked blankly, taking out the hair band that held his hair back in a ponytail and tilting his head to the side cutely. Like a puppy. Except this puppy wouldn't hesitate to kill you. "Please, inform me of what you mean by, 'sexual relations'." he said, very professionally. Hohenheim gave him a death look that stated quite clearly, 'You know very damn well what I mean, not stop skirting the subject and fucking TELL ME.' Envy looked vaguely surprised at the intensity in that glare and cleared his throat, "Alright, alright. Actually, if you must know, we haven't gotten that far yet. I've kissed him, maybe once. But y'know, your son is awfully cute when he gets angry. Kinda like me, huh?" he struck a pose.

Hohenheim looked disgusted, "How could you DO that! I didn't know homunucli were able to..!" he trailed off, too shocked by everything to be able to form a complete sentence, the mere thought of his first born and his second..He must have turned green, for Envy raised an eyebrow.

"...You okay, bastard?" he asked with all the fondness and care he could muster. Surprisingly, it didn't get very high. Note sarcasm, please. He looked at his father innocently, "I mean, you asked. If you didn't want to know, then you shouldn't have asked." he leaned the window he used to be looking at himself with and inspected his nails. "I may be a sin, but I'm totally honest." he said truthfully. "And, also, I would appreciate it if you didn't shout out what I am to this entire German town. They obviously speak English if they could talk to me in there."

"Most of them do." Hohenheim answered with a frown. "What with the war in America, many are learning it either to rub it into American's faces after Germany beats them, or they're learning it so they can run to America. Plus, plenty of them are taught English from the start, since a lot are connected in with the British school system." he shrugged and began walking, pushing the newly acquired information about his sons as far away from his mind as possible. Which was, with all his vast knowledge accumulated over a little over four hundred years, actually quite hard. It was just too..damn..disturbing! He sounded tired when he finally said, "We'll get dinner, then we'll head over to a hotel. Tomorrow we'll get going to Munich."

"Great!" Envy said excitedly, bounding ahead to the nearest restaurant and rushing in, ordering the best table, drinks, and food they have. Hohenheim merely rubbed his temples.

Maybe they should have ordered in.

-!-

It took them about a day to reach Munich, and when they finally pulled up in front of the large white building marked very clearly by the two guards stationed at the front and the large British flag hanging from..well, almost everywhere. Envy was, at the time, slouched in the backseat, arms folded moodily as he stared darkly out the window. He was so bored by this entire ordeal, in fact, that his surroundings didn't really register through to his brain. So, when they finally reached the large, white, main building, Hohenheim had to jab him a couple of times to wake him up, "Oi! Wake up!" he demanded, scowling. He didn't have time for this. "Change into some different outfit, too, would you? Like that suit."

Envy fumed and in a flash changed. One thing, though. The medallion remained stubbornly around his neck. "Im not removing it. It's the shit." he informed his father adamantly, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring stubbornly at Hohenheim. "Edward will think it's funny. And it isn't like anyone knows what it actually means anyway. They'll just think it's some excessive jewelry because I am such a great music person..What type do I play, anyway?" he asked, eyebrow raising. When Hohenheim didn't respond, he shrugged, "Oh well, no big deal. Did you think of a name for me to use, or am I just going by Envy?" he asked.

Hohenheim shrugged, "it doesn't really matter. You can be whoever you want to be. Since you aren't going to be on this side for an extended period of time where people would begin to get wary, it doesn't really matter who or what you are. The entire gig was just a cover. Then you'll slip into 'seclusion' and retire when you leave. It's quite simple, really.."

"Why couldn't you just tell everyone the truth? I mean, trust me, I know lying is a real hoot, but couldn't that get you into more trouble then it's worth?" Envy asked, a slim eyebrow raising as they pulled slowly up the long driveway to the main building and the doors were opened for them. Envy climbed out, lithe like a cat, as his father just swung out. "Jeez, old man, have some grace why don't you?" Envy grumbled and tossed his hair- which was free of his ponytail for the time being- out of his face. "I mean, honestly. I know you aren't what you used to be, but at least try." he commented indignantly and began putting his hair up in the ponytail. Once again sparing the few stray strands of hair that fell into his eyes.

Hohenheim rolled his eyes, "unlike you, I'm not vain, and I have no reason to show off. I'm not trying to impress a lover." he shuddered and quickly added, "Would be, rather.". He continued to shudder whenever he thought of Envy and Edward together, and when they were finally escorted in, they were met with the information that Roy Mustang had left, saying he had a cold. But, in mere moments, a blonde haired, brown coated blur streaked past everyone and stuck itself around Envy's waist. Once more, Hohenheim shuddered in disgust. "Please, don't be public about it."

Envy snickered and with a small flash he picked Edward up, bridal-style. "Fine, then. You talk to the officials. Chibi and I will talk. Alone. In his room. Thank you, have a nice day." he gave a little nod to the much-confused guards and smirked broadly as he marched off. "So, which way do we go from here?" Envy asked Edward, looking down at the blonde who squirmed. He grinned wickedly, eyes flashing. "What? Don't like being dominated?" he purred.

Edward squirmed and eventually fell free of the sin's grasp. He was blushing scarlet as they slowly left the premises. "What do you think you're doing here so early? What the hell happened to you? How the hell did you get your ass caught within the first five minutes of coming here?" Envy sighed and rolled his eyes. Thus, the torrent of questions begun. He knew the happy silence was too good to last. "You know how much trouble I went in to get someone to find you? Do you? I mean, it's enough that I'm flipping out about coming here, but then I have to look out for YOU, too! I mean, seriously! Couldn't you have played it better! Use your brain!" and it was when Edward reached up and tapped Envy's temple, when Envy realized it.

Edward, his little chibi, was no longer...a chibi. He was..taller. And more filled out and, "Oh my god! How long was I GONE? A couple months or a couple of YEARS!" Envy exclaimed loudly, "Good god, I mean, I knew time wasn't ever certain for me in that white place, but still! Damn!" Envy cried loudly, ignoring Edward's questions. Edward didn't seem to care, though, because he was looking as smug as a cat who had just caught the mouse. "What can I say? I had a growth spurt" was all displayed in his smirk, the new way he walked jauntily..Ugh. It bugged the shit out of him. It reminded him of Greed. He suppressed a shudder, "Oh well." he then said breezily, "I'll still dominate you." he said and fell in step.

Edward gaped up to the sin and finally stopped, pulling out a key, "This is it, Envy" he said and unlocked the door, "I don't think Noa or Al are home today. Al is working all night on the rocket project, and Noa..Er..I'm not too sure about her. But she hasn't been home for a while, soo.." as Edward talked, they aimlessly walked around. Like a tour, without Edward pointing out which room was what. Envy didn't need to know all that crap. He just needed to know where the-

"Aha!" Envy shouted and swept Edward off his feet, tearing into the bedroom, "I know what room this issss!" With a flourish he locked the door and deposited Edward on the bed where he squeaked. Envy smirked as if he won the lottery as he loomed above Edward. "I informed your father that we were seeing one another." he said casually.

Edward's eyes widened, "Now why in the hell would you do THAT! Did you just come out and say, 'Oh yeah, Edward and I made out once!' and BESIDES, kissing does NOT mean we are seeing one another." he fumed darkly, looking pissed off that Envy would even dare doing something without his consent. I mean, honestly! He's only 400 years old, right! What gives him the balls to do something like that! His thoughts ranted furiously.

"He asked, if you must know." he informed Edward with a little shrug, "He asked if I had sexual relations with you, and I said, 'Well, no, not yet.' So, since I already told him we're having a thing, we might as well make good on it, yes?" he asked. Oh yes. Whether Edward wanted to or not, he would succumb to the Envy charm-or-force.

It was a fool proof method. Really, it was. It was just..in disguise.

Edward groaned. He wouldn't admit it until later- much later- that he wanted this just as much. With glare he grabbed Envy by his silk tie and pulled him into him, smashing their lips together. Somehow it turned out graceful. Somehow. But, slowly, even though Edward was really the one that made the first move, Envy found his way around Edward and hugged him close, his tongue licking at Edward's lips, asking for entrance. Edward gladly gave it. Their tongues collided, and their mouths experienced different feelings. Envy, being unhuman, gave off no heat. So, as the war of dominance slipped into Envy's mouth, Edward's tongue was slightly cold. And Envy's tongue was hot in Edward's mouth.

It was all very exhilarating.

Envy trailed kisses down Edward's jaw and finally landed at his jugular, sucking and nibbling at the fair skin and, in a short amount of time, leaving a large red mark, which slowly turned purple. Envy did all he can to mark Edward as his, as Edward, beneath him, squirmed and moaned softly, groaning and running his hands through Envy's hair. Edward would later swear he heard the Sin purr. Like a cat. Edward, though, tilted his head back, allowing Envy to get at more skin and neck, which he lavished with his tongue and teeth and lips..Edward shifted, for it began to get constrained in the tight leather pants which he wore so often.

With a smirk, Envy's hand slid to the waist band of said leather pants and pulled at it, kissing up to whisper in his ear, "Getting kind of hot in there, don't you agree?" nibbling sensually on his earlobe. Edward shuddered and let out another small gasp before nodding slowly

Ah. It was magic.

-!-

In the morning, Alphonse Heidrich knocked on Edward's door, "Er..Edward..? You have company.." he said softly, "Sorry to wake you up.."

Edward shifted, feeling a warm arm around his waist. He snuggled into the shoulder which connected the arm to a body. He groaned and reluctantly slid out of bed, hardly registering the fact he fell more then slid. As slid implied grace. Grace Edward was not. Slowly he put on Envy's suit jacket and a pair of his own pants, leaving the sin to dream as he pleased. If he dreamed. With a shrug, he went to see his guest.

What he saw made him stop.

There, at the table, was Roy Mustang. Apparently he was all better.

And when he saw Edward walk out half naked in Envy's suit. Well..A slow grin spread over Roy's face as he let out a low whistle and said in that voice Edward HATED..."I told you so."

-!-

:3 Just a limee. Sorry, folks. I was going to put a link to the actual lemon, but if I do that, it'll be at the top in the next chapter, okay? I'm REALLY exhausted. Yay for being up at 1:48 am on a school night, right!

And now, I have the end done. Im just working towards the middle stuff. But I have a vague idea of what's going to happen. Anywayyy..

READ AND REVIEW MY LOVIES. :3


	14. Rest

Oh my, I updated. Sorry for the long time inbetween chapters. :

As I said before- it's almost done. Maybe two more chapters left, and then the ending, which I already have typed out and written. As a matter of fact, the next chapter is in the oven as we speak.

Disclaimer: Don't own- never will.

-x-

Waking up was always fun for Envy. He rarely slept, but when he did, he slept like a rock. Last night? He slept. Ah, and what a sleep it was. Usually, when the green haired, violet-eyed sin would sleep, he would completely crash for weeks at a time. Which is why he had such a weird schedule about everything. But, y'know, being not entirely human and not possessing the real urge or need to sleep helped. A lot, surprisingly.

Today, Envy planned to wake up for a totally of 3.5 minutes in order to inform Edward he would be hibernating for a while, get a glass of water, then have at it. Sleeping, that is. He DID enjoy Edward last night, but he needed to crash for a spell. They'd have time to shag later. Hell, he WAS immortal, was he not? Of course he was.

So, when he woke up for said 3.5 minutes, he paused. Light was streaming through the somewhat large window next to the small, twin bed, illuminating the entire five feet of Edward's room. He considered snorting but didn't out of pure laziness. With a small sigh, he opened his violet eye a bit wider and observed his surroundings slowly. There were Ed's clothes in a heap on the floor- Hehe..Last night. Hehe..Sex..- then blinked. Where were his pimp clothes?! Scowling, he swooped out of the bed, throwing the sheets aside and standing, buck naked, in the middle of the room, hands on his hips, looking pissed off. Grumbling, he transformed a pair of boxers on him, looking at the little money signs on them.

Eyes widening, however, he realized that was a very Greed-like thing to own, and quickly changed the money signs to snakes. Snakes equal Envy, right? So there. Logic justified. With another snort, he twirled his green hair into a ponytail at the back of his head and pushed his bangs out of his face with a headband. Damn him and his layers! True, he could just make his hair shorter, or make it, well, not layered, but y'know..Laziness. Transforming takes a lot of gusto, you know, and so far, he was way behind his 3.5 minute schedule.

With that, he opened the door with a growl, "O'Midget?!" he called loudly, sounding pissed off, "You took my pimp clothes, and I totally lied to get them from that shop keeper. I know that they are absolutely glorious, and everything is sexy, but they're MINE, so give 'em back!" he demanded, twirling- much like a pretty, pansy little ballerina girl- into the kitchen, where he crashed into a very red Edward and a very smug looking flaming-horse-man. "Hey, wait." he said thoughtfully, pointing at Mustang with a thoughtful look.

"I know you, do I not?" he asked flippantly, already having forgotten about him. He inspected him, tilting his head left and right, a hand still on his hip arrogantly as his pale expanse of chest- decorated finely with scars from his various encounters with the other homunculi he opted to keep- seeming to glow in the morning light. He glanced at Edward, who was very, very, stiff indeed, and very, very red. And not in the way Envy preferred, either. Damn this human tension stuff. He didn't feel it, but it was probably because he was above it or something. Tch. How bothersome.

Roy's smirk grew, if that was even possible. His coal-black eyes glinted evilly as he inclined his head the slightest, "Ah, Mr. Envy. I'm glad you could finally make it. I heard you took some detours on your way. But that's perfectly fine." he said calmly, still smirking. "I'm also glad you tainted this innocent little girl here." he nodded to Edward, "It was about time he got deflowered." he teased, causing Edward's fists to clench. Oh my. Edward was about to explode. And THAT wasn't in the way he wanted, either! Damn his luck!

Ooh, it was that Mustang brat. He remembered him now. "Eh?" Edward was a girl? Since when? He looked like a man last night. Oh right. Joking. Haha. Humans and their weird humor. Yeah, okay, it was stupid, but he grinned anyway. "Ah, well. You could just call me a regular gardener, eh?" he purred silkily, throwing his thin limb around Edward's shoulder, who, once more stiffened. "Now, Mr. Flaming-Pony-Man. If you would kindly leave. Edward and I have some talking to get to, and you're beginning to irritate me." he said curtly, and hoisted Edward over a slim shoulder and carried him out of the kitchen.

Edward considered protesting. But honestly, he just gave up. What was the point anyway? Growling, he got an idea. He may not protest verbally, but he could still get Envy to drop him. Doll he was not! So, he smirked and latched his teeth around Envy's slim, pale, exposed shoulder, gnawing on it. He felt Envy's muscles lightly quiver in surprise, but the only thing that was emitted from the sin was a giggle, "Frisky today? Listen, I would love to, but I have some serious sleeping to catch up on." he informed him, then remembered. With all that talk about flaming ponies, he forgot his water! Damn! And all that fire talk had gotten him more thirsty. Damn it all. Envy panted, licking his lips a bit before they finally entered their own room once more.

Edward began his tirade, "What the hell, Envy! That was my superior guy!" he said angrily, "I can't believe you just- he just- you- he..Gragh!!" he finally shouted, throwing his hands up into the air and continued, beginning to pace and yell at the green-haired sin angrily. He continued like this, having to sometimes pause and hoist his baggy pants up on his hips, cursing himself for taking Envy's pants mentally. His tirade continued for roundabout a half an hour before he noticed Envy swallowing repeatedly, coughing a bit, and looking out the window- not paying attention to him. At all. The nerve of sins these days! Who did he think he was, anyway? He decided to inform him of his discontent- "Are you even listening to me?" he said.

As he did so, and continued to go off on yet another tirade, Envy mumbled, "Damn it all, I'm really thirsty.." to himself, swallowing once more and coughing a bit. Edward paid him no heed, and he returned the action. "Like," he continued to himself, "I'm so thirsty..I could use a drink." Which, y'know, didn't seem like much. But when you were immortal and you had no real need for liquid of the like, it meant something. Something...Deep. Well, okay, maybe not deep. But it had significance to be that thirsty. "Mmn..Some water sounds nice about now.." he thought to himself, his violet eyes flicking to where Edward was still raving like a lunatic, throwing up his arms. "Watching him is making me thirstier.." he remarked. "I wonder what he's saying.." he mumbled, and tuned in to his short-statured lover.

"...I mean, it's one thing for you to just prance on in with hardly anything on, but to then go on and call him.." Okay, enough of that. Envy grunted a bit and went back to reminiscing about water, soda, tea, liquids of the kind. He felt his mouth fill up with saliva and quickly swallowed it again. Yay, liquid! But it wasn't very...satisfactory. Shaking his head the slightest bit, he groaned softly- thinking about it wouldn't help him any. Back to Edward, then. Maybe he could end this rant quickly. "...I mean, and now, you're hardly paying attention to me–"

Envy decided enough was enough. With a frustrated growl, he grabbed Edward, kissed him quickly, and then turned on his heel, adding sweat pants to his attire with a flourish of white light. "...'Kay." he said finally, hands on his hips, still facing the door. Edward was behind him- looking somewhat surprised and frustrated. "I'm going to sleep, now. I dunno how long I'll be out for. If something happens, leap on me. Now, I can't guarantee I'll wake up like that, so you may have to do something more..creative." he giggled a bit and waved, "And right now I plan to get me some water." he informed the blonde behind him, and left.

Edward raced to keep up, "Oi!" he said angrily, "Hey, hey, hey! I wasn't done yet!" he said angrily and followed the sin into the kitchen, where Al was making breakfast and Roy had decided to make himself comfortable. He stopped at the entryway as Envy continued to get a glass of water, drink it in two massive gulps, then repeat the procedure. Edward licked his lips and hoisted his (Well, Envy's, really) pants back up and sat down across from Roy, glowering at him the entire time. In the corner of his eye, he saw Envy continuing to repeat the same procedure, and his mouth turned upward at the weird look he was being given by Alphonse.

"Um.." Alphonse commented slowly, holding up the egg mixture he was in the process of putting on the skillet. Yay, omelettes! "Don't you want anything to eat with all that, Envy?" he asked slowly after a second, frowning a bit as the sin continued to drink glass after glass of water. "And y'know, you'll just have to expel all that sometime.." he added as an afterthought, mumbling to himself as he moved past the scantily-clad male and put the eggs on the frying pan.

Roy snickered, "Nonsense, Alphonse. If he is, indeed, what he says he is, then I think it's safe to assume everything just magically vanishes. He is _so_ terribly awe-inspiring, after all." he commented sarcastically, looking over the paper he had mooched from the blonde boys, continuing to read it even through the glares he was receiving from Edward, "Do you have something you wish to discuss, Elric?" he asked, glancing up at the boy who's golden eyes merely narrowed further. "Or do you just have a bowl problem? Because the face your making is terribly hard to read," he went back to reading, looking nonchalant, "And, if you keep it up, it'll stay that way."

Edward snorted and Envy giggled, finishing his water and brushing the back of his hand across his mouth with a content, "Ahhh.." sound. He then turned to Roy. The flaming pony extraordinaire. "Actually," he said slowly, "I do have the ability to make it just vanish- but also, I'm basically required to drink this much liquid, seeing as how afterwards, I can go for probably ten years without drinking anything else. My body is much different then your, silly, human body." he then walked over to Roy and pinched his skin, "You can't do that with mine." he watched Roy yelp, and rub his arm- there was already a bruise forming. "Oh, my. Sorry, Flamer. I marred your skin. Ah, well." he said, "Beauty is only skin deep and all that." he waved a hand, "Now, if you don't mind terribly, I'm going to go to sleep." he waved idly, "Ta ra, and g'night!" he said happily, dancing out of view happily. Edward, Alphonse, and Roy watched.

A couple minutes later, they were still just staring at where he had been. Edward was the first to break the staring contest with the empty doorframe and frowned then, turning back in his seat, crossing his arms, "Arrogant prick." he grumbled, "He's nearly as bad as you, Mustang." he grunted.

Roy, with as casual an air as ever, stopped rubbing his arm where the bruise had turned a pretty shade of purple ringed with red- it would be worse later, he knew, but he'd had worse then a bruise. He promptly flipped open his paper once more, tilting his wooden seat back and kicking his feet up on the wooden table of theirs, "Oh, and Alphonse." he said after a moment.

The blonde looked at him, as if coming out of a trance. "Eh?" he asked blankly, eyes still slightly glazed over. Not blinking for a couple minutes does that to you.

"You're burning the eggs."

-x-

"Disgusting..filth." Came a hissed voice in a familiar alleyway in a familiar city. Everything about it rang familiar, if you were to ask a specific person. Even the bum would be familiar. And the bum was frightened, as he was last time. He held up a rusty old butter knife, which, on its own, didn't look too menacing. But she was in her fine dresses..

"W-What? Another one?!" the bum grunted angrily, clamoring to his feet, still in a drunken stupor, but quickly sobering up as he took in the young woman with raven-colored hair cut a couple inches above the shoulder, bangs falling neatly above her purple-gray eyes. He swallowed, looking at her neat, Victorian-style dress. She was different from the cross-dresser, that was for sure, but still, she appeared out of no where! "W-Where d'ye keep comin' from?!" he demanded, breathing heavily and swallowing again, the hand that held the rusty knife in front of him shaking visibly.

"Another one?" the woman said in a cruel, malicious voice, with a hint of sardonic glee. "Do you mean to say, sir," she purred silkily, "that there were more people that came through here?" she asked taking a step to him, her head tilting to the side. She could smell the alcohol on the man's breath, and the sweat and grease on him. Filth. She resisted a sneer, her eyes seeming to become gentle once more.

The homeless man took another sharp inhale of breath, "Y-Yes'm." he said quickly, nodding as he put the knife down slowly, "T-there was a-a pale sir. I thin' it was a sir, anyways. He dressed real girly-like. He also had hair long as y' please." he said slowly, stuttering out his words and trying to recall. "He 'ttacked me, 'e did." he nodded, "Turned into this huge hyena lookin' thing and threw me 'round a bit." he said.

"Ooh, he did? How cruel of him." she purred, "Do you happen to know where he went?" she asked softly, stepping closer to the man and smiling, her hand taking the hand with the knife. "And might I say before you answer, it was terribly brave of you to even consider still living in this alley after a terrible creature like that attacked you..I would be positively..petrified." she finished, her other hand tracing along his grimy cheek.

He shuddered at her touch, but smiled a bit, "Yes, I s'pose it is mighty brave of me." he preened himself, and then shrugged, "They took 'im for some research at th' lab place near th' center'a town." he said, pointing with the hand that wasn't being held. He quickly dropped it as she touched his face. A lecherous look came to his eye as his arm wound itself around her slim waist and drew her closer, "Is there some sorta repayment a gentleman like meself gets for helpin' a lady such as yerself with this information?" he asked, eyes glinting.

The woman's eyes flashed with hatred for a moment, but then smiled, "Of course, sir." and then, in a flash, the man's eyes grew wide, and he looked down to see his own knife impaled in his chest. "There's your reward." she purred, knowing full well that she was getting blood on the bodice of her dress. Scowling, she took a step away, brushing her hand on the wall, "How disgusting of you." she informed the man who had slouched against the brick wall behind him. She bid him goodbye with a small curtsy and started toward the lab.


End file.
